The Places You Have Come to Fear the Most
by PolarBearBaby
Summary: Part 3 of Other People's Heartache: An SOA Fan Fiction Series. Amelia comes home to Charming in search of safety and to reconnect with the family she left years before. Can she navigate the past and present drama in her life while trying to forge new relationships and find her place among them again? Previous parts not necessary reads but good for gathering history.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello hello! **

**New story, new OC, yay! This is all in the same frame as my other two stories but will focus more on other characters. Like the others it's a slower start but it'll heat up soon. Don't worry Ope and Mae fans, they aren't going anywhere! Thanks for taking the time to give this one a chance. You guys rock! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Amelia sat staring at her computer scanning the available flights back home, her hands shaking as she booked the soonest available. Every creak of the old house sent a flood of fear through her as she threw her most important personal items, legal documents, equipment and a handful of clothing into a bag. Without even as much as a glance back, she trudged through the slushy snow and into her SUV. Just slipping into the vehicle made her feel safer, as if the fact her father had given it to her would stop her living nightmare from coming after her, sadly that was far from the truth. Peeling out of the driveway, fishtailing on the slick pavement she made her way to Denver International Airport in hopes of never returning.<p>

Riding passed the far too familiar 'Welcome to Charming' sign Amelia exhaled slowly. She was home and even with all the messy history her arrival would most certainly dredge up, she was more hopeful than she had been in years. Here she wasn't the scared little girl, here she could be herself, the confident bitch her father raised her to be. It was still dark, just before sunrise, when she stopped at a mini mart on her way to her Dad's. He'd be up, most likely, and if he wasn't she didn't care about waking him but her thoughts were too shuffled to go right away. She stood on the side of the building, one foot up on the brick wall behind her, as she sucked on a cigarette and tried to clear her head.

"You okay? Do you need help or something?"

Opening one eye she looked at the man, he was cute but she hid her smile. "Do I not look okay?" Amelia glanced down at herself and shrugged. "Do I look like I need help?"

"Well, no," he stuffed his hands awkwardly in his pockets. "I just, it's late and you're just standing here. Oh, shit, are you a pros – "

She cut him off instantly. "Do not suggest I'm a hooker; please don't embarrass either one of us anymore, okay?"

"Juicy!" Amelia heard a very familiar accent calling this stranger from the gas pumps on the other side of the parking lot. "Come on, hurry it up."

Without another word, he sheepishly slipped into the store and Amelia started laughing. She had no idea he was one of her Dad's crew but it made the whole exchange that much better. Seeing he was waiting in line, she tossed her cigarette and scampered off to the gas pump where the bikes were parked. She smiled brightly, her bangs covering half of her face as she tapped Chibs on the shoulder.

"Hey you dirty old Scot."

Spinning around he blinked a few times before cracking up and shaking his head. "Poppet, what are you doing here?"

"Being called a hooker by your goofy little friend." She gestured over her shoulder with an annoyed little chuckle. "Actually, I'm coming home. Colorado isn't really working out so I figured I'd move back." That didn't sound right to Chibs. He nodded but his skeptically furrowed eyebrows gave him away. "Just go with it, okay?

"Aye, little shite. As long as you're okay, I'll leave it."

"Thanks. Oh, and don't tell my Dad I'm here. I didn't call ahead; I was hoping to surprise him."

Juice made his way over and pulled the hood up over his head again. When he saw she had moved from the store to the pumps he huffed and began to pump his gas without even acknowledging her. Chibs looked at him but he kept his eyes down. Amelia giggled and moved closer to him.

"I don't usually sell my body to random strangers with stupid hair but I'll make an exception for you." Still he wouldn't look up. "Come on, don't be such a little sourpuss. You got a name?"

"Juice, you met Chibs?" She smiled and nodded, she met Chibs years and years ago. "So, what do I call you?"

"Amelia," she offered her hand to him and they shook. "Amelia Trager. It's very nice to meet you Juice."

The stunned look on his face sent Chibs into a fit of laughter, his gloved hands clapping Juice's back. "No way," Juice looked at Chibs for confirmation but all he could do was sigh and continue with his amusement. "Oh shit, he's going to kill me."

"You don't say anything and I won't either, he doesn't know I'm in town yet. You're lucky you're not wearing your cut though, had you been I would have given you a much harder time." Amelia winked at him and pecked him on the cheek. "Chibs, I'm sure I'll be seeing you soon." Giving him the same goodbye, she skipped back to her car while they finished gassing up.

"Tig's daughter?" Juice asked in disbelief as he watched her hips swaying away from them. "I thought he only had the two, Doe and something else."

"Fawn and Dawn, but no, there's that one too. She grew up here, for the most part, and caused more trouble than his other two combined." Mounting his bike Chibs rubbed his stomach, the muscles sore from laughing so hard, before clipping his helmet under his chin.

"That doesn't surprise me." He said with his eyes still on her as she pulled out of the parking lot.

Chibs turned the throttle and shook his head. "She's a Trager through and through, Juicy, she'll eat you alive. Leave it alone."

* * *

><p>Her finger hovered just over the doorbell but Amelia hardly had the guts to push it. Coming home was her only option but even if she felt safe there didn't mean Charming didn't have its own array of problems for her to deal with. When she left, determined to marry that monster she truly thought she loved, she hurt her dad and now she needed his help.<p>

"Screw this."

Amelia tried her old house key with little hope, she was sure he would have changed the locks more than once by now because of some crazy crow eater. Tig didn't seem to have much better taste in women than she had in men but much to her surprised the door clicked open. The house was a mess as she tiptoed through to the couch with her bags over her shoulder. Amelia didn't have the guts to wake him and tell him how right he had been or how she regretted ever leaving, she'd save that for later.

Helping herself to a beer Amelia hopped up on the kitchen counter and looked around. The place hadn't changed much, not that she really expected it too. The fridge was littered with old dog-eared photos of her and her half-sisters, some of the club and a few of him with some girl who had kitten whiskers drawn on her face. "I'll have to ask him about that," she mused quietly and made her way to the couch.

Settling herself under an old blanket she fell asleep quickly, the journey had taken its toll on her already weary mind and body. Amelia had no doubt she'd have a hell of a time talking to her father in the morning, dealing with any fallout from Denver and eventually settling back in town but she'd worry about all that in the morning. All that mattered was the fact she was home and safe, that was what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Being a naturally early riser didn't mean anything when Amelia didn't actually fall asleep until almost sunup anyway. When she blinked her eyes open she gasped and curled up in a ball before realizing she was home and relaxing back against the cushions. The house was still quiet, eerily so, and Amelia figured Tig was still sleeping one off. Kicking off the blanket she sat up and rubbed her eyes, smearing black eyeliner around her face without a care.

When she left the living room she was greeted by her father, in nothing but his boxers, with his gun trained right on her chest. "Jesus, Dad, it's me!" Her hands flew above her head as she looked at him, it took the man a minute to realize that the shadowy figure tiptoeing around his house was his daughter.

"Meely, my little girl!" He crushed her in his arms, gun still in hand, but she kept trying to wriggle out of his grip.

"Awkward Dad, put some damn clothes on."

He laughed gruffly and grabbed something, most likely dirty, from the laundry basket by the bottom of the steps to throw on. "I almost blew your pretty little head off." He ruffled her hair as he looked her over for obvious injury, the fiery red color was an unlikely gift from her mother while the curls were a Trager trait. "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

She ignored his question at first knowing it would send her into an emotional outburst. "Can I have another hug now that you're decent?" She sniffled, walking closer to her and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around her and she immediately began to cry. "You were right, he was a deadbeat asshole. I want to come home." Allowing her to cry he held her and made no attempt to soothe or quiet her. Tig absolutely hated hearing and seeing her so very upset but it was clearly something she'd been holding in and building up for quite some time. It didn't matter how absent he'd been or how far she'd run, he was her father and her pain hurt him in a very profound way.

"Did he hurt you, Amelia?" Tig asked as she calmed and her tears slowed. "Tell me the truth. What happened?"

"He just hurt my heart," she said softly. "And my pride. I only went there to be with him so when I left him, I left Denver too."

"Oh baby," he kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry." He spotted her bags by the front door and smiled to himself, she was planning on staying. "I'm glad you're back though. You're home now, you don't have to worry about anything. I want you to stay here until you get on your feet and get a job."

That was already her plan, Amelia had to doubt he'd offer but it was nice not to have to ask. "Thank you. It looks like you might need a little help with upkeep anyway." Her nose wrinkled as she looked around in the daylight to see it was even messier than she first thought.

"I'll put you to work later." He grabbed his keys and headed toward the door, dirty clothes and all. "Come on, let me take you to breakfast at Hanna's like when you were little." She cringed and shook her head. There was no way she was leaving the house looking like such a mess. After forcing him to shower and change she got herself ready and then they went off to breakfast.

Amelia hadn't been on a Harley in years and although riding with her father was different in every way than when she rode with the younger set she still loved it. It was in her blood, she figured as she popped off and led him into Hanna's. It hadn't changed over the years she'd been gone but nothing in Charming ever really did. They ate and caught up, both holding back some shameful, violent and dark secrets, before he convinced her to come around to the clubhouse.

"I'm telling you, everyone misses you. It'll be great."

She scoffed and laughed as he draped his arm over her shoulders. "Dad, we both know I was no angel but I'm not that girl anymore. I've grown up and now I'm just looking for some…happiness, I guess."

* * *

><p>Jax and Clay were just coming in from a meeting with the Mayans when a flash of red hair caught their eyes. They all had feelings about this particular woman's return, not many of them positive. "Holy. Shit." Jax groaned as he watched her and Tig chatting with Bobby and Half-Sack. This was going to complicate things even more, if she was there the advice he'd given her obviously didn't work. He and Clay shared a look but didn't comment, there wasn't much to say yet until they knew why she was back and Jax found out who knew what about her situation.<p>

Juice had clocked the petite female from a mile away, she was going to make his life hell, he just knew it. He stared at her, watching as she smiled and hugged them all. If he didn't know any better Juice would have thought she looked like a normal girl but the sweet smiles she gave the club was not what he got the night before. Clay whacked him upside the head as he followed his eye line to find him staring.

"Don't." He warned, pointing his finger in Juice's face. "I don't need that trouble."

"What?" He rubbed the stinging spot on his head and hurried to follow them up to the clubhouse. "I wasn't thinking shit. I already know who she is. I just – "

"You just nothing," Jax said in a low tone as Amelia turned and smiled at him. "Meels, long time." The joke wasn't lost but Amelia ignored it. "You look good."

She beamed and nodded, "Jackson, it's good to see you." As she hugged him tight, Amelia whispered into his hair. "We should have a conversation soon, just in case." When he pulled back from her, his eyebrows raised as concern began to bubble in his stomach; he nodded and forced a smile as she started on to finish saying hello.

Juice stayed back with Chibs, they chatted casually until she popped up between them. "Well, fancy meeting you two gas station creeps here." Turning her attention solely on Juice she grinned, it was cocky and the exact kind of smile he'd seen on Tig's face plenty of times before.

"How are you settling in?" Chibs asked snapping his fingers between her and Juice. "Hopefully you left the theatrics back in the mountains, Meels."

Listening carefully Juice tried to put a few things together from their conversation. Amelia sulked and shook her head. He'd always been kind and supportive but he also gave it to her straight. "Hey, I'm just coming home. I don't plan on repeating any past behavior." As she spoke Amelia spun the bracelets on her wrists anxiously. "I'm not the person anymore, Chibs. I actually want to work on making amends," she said sadly but feeling Juice's curious eyes on her she forced an obnoxious laugh. "And all that shit, you know?"

"Aye, I think that would be a good thing to work on." He was just about to go on when Tig came behind her. Clearly he didn't want to acknowledge any of Amelia's troubles. "And look, it's the proud daddy. Handing out cigars then?"

Scrunching his face Tig laughed, he felt just about as happy as the day she was born, that was no exaggeration. "You meet Juicy? I'd tell him to keep his hands off but I'm pretty sure he's at least half a fag."

"Stupid name, stupid hair, stupid tattoos," she laughed and shook her head. "I'm kidding, kind of, but no we haven't met. I'm Amelia." Giving her a knowing grin he took her hand as she offered it.

All the warnings didn't matter, Juice was taken with her from the first time he saw her. That was probably why he approached her to begin with. He shook her hand and smiled with a hint of mischievousness. "It's nice to finally meet you, Amelia."

Chibs groaned and shook his head, he knew Juice well enough to see there was a little sparkle in his eye. Those two would a match in emotionally unstable and maladjusted heaven. "Let's go boyo," he gave his cut a tug. "We've got some work to do."

Reluctantly he left with Chibs, on the way out he caught Jax suddenly standing beside her again with a serious look on his face. Of course, that was probably the drama, something between her, him and Tara. Blowing a puff of hair from his mouth loudly Juice pushed any ideas about her from his brain. He wasn't about to get involved with that love triangle or take some kind of sloppy seconds from Jax.

"Guess my plan didn't work?" He asked quietly as the others began to go back to their usual routines.

She shook her head. "Yeah, kind of the opposite really, that's why I left. I'm not here for your help, Jax, I really came for my Dad. You don't owe me anything and you've already done so much."

"Meely," shaking his head he pulled her off to the corner. "I know I don't but you're family, we grew up together. I wasn't just going to let that psycho run loose, you should have let me send someone out there."

"I thought I could handle it without resorting to anything so…permanent and drastic."

"You want to tell me what happened?"

She didn't but eventually she would have to, preferably before her husband came looking for her. Amelia just wanted to forget it all and work on proving to the rest of them that she wasn't the same girl that left. "Not now, but soon." They stood together in silence, he wasn't sure she was done and Amelia didn't want him to go. "You're the only one that never called me crazy."

"I'm sure Tig meant it in a loving way." Jax said with a smile. "You're not crazy. You just did some crazy shit, Meels."

There was never a time where his charming, coy grin and way with words didn't lift her from whatever darkness was currently plaguing her. Amelia nodded and smiled before gesturing behind him. "You should go, we'll talk later."


	3. Chapter 3

The days following her sudden arrival Amelia just milled around the clubhouse aimlessly as the guys all came and went. Tig wanted her there, he swore if she was alone she'd bolt again, but she'd caught up with them all and was growing bored. She watched from the far corner with interest as a more miserable than usual Opie went into Chapel with Clay. As she tiptoed over toward the couch, in hopes of catching something as they left, she heard Gemma's heels clicking on the floor as she entered the clubhouse. Forcing a tight smile Amelia stopped in her tracks and waved.

"Hey Gem. How are you?" Amelia was trying, she really was but Gemma, making no attempt to hide her disdain, just went about her business. "Still mad, huh?"

Turning on her heel, her hands on her hips, she glared at Amelia. "You stole my car and drove it into a ditch. Not to mention how hard it was to scrub the blood out of the carpets in Jax's room and help him get over that shit. So yeah, I'm still a little mad."

Gemma was always cruel and unforgiving, even when they had been so close during Amelia's younger years. She nodded, unsure of what she really expected Gemma to say. "I wasn't in my right mind, I needed help. I'm sorry, Gemma. I didn't want to pull anyone into my shit, it just happened."

"You didn't want to but you still did. You sucked us into your little dramatic meltdown." She sneered and narrowed her eyes she stared at the young woman. "You know how upset he was?" Tig was beside himself, Amelia remembered better than she wanted to but Gemma specifically meant Jax. "You were like a sister to him and finding you like that almost killed him. How dare you come back here after the pain you put him and your father through?"

"I want to make up for it," Amelia said defensively. "I want to come home to my family, make shit right and just be happy. Gem, please, I know that year was shitty for everyone and I only made it worse but you were the only female I ever really had in my life, the only one I have now. Please, let me just show you I'm better now, I'm good."

It wasn't something Gemma would say but Amelia had been like the daughter she never had or ever wanted. It was a strange kind of relationship they had built but up until her break they had had a nice kind of bond. "You hurt them," she pointed behind her toward the lot, her voice softening despite still menacing. "Any of them, with your psychobabble, you'll regret ever coming back here."

Amelia nodded and stepped back, suitably terrified. "Okay." Scurrying out to the lot Amelia dug her smokes out of her purse and planted herself on the swings. Maybe coming home wasn't a good idea. She didn't think after so long people would still be so hurt by what had happened. Tying her hair back she slipped her sunglasses on and watched the comings and goings. "Oh," she looked up to see Tig hovering above her. "Hey."

"You okay? I saw you talking to Gem."

She shrugged. "I'm fine, really. She's Gemma, I don't know why I expected any better than I got."

Tig shrugged it off, she'd come around eventually. "Amelia, did you file for divorce? Did you tell him you were leaving?"

She blanked, it had barely been a week since she fled and already he was questioning her. "Well, not really. He knew, Dad, he knew I wanted out. The papers should be served today or tomorrow, I think?"

Waving a missing persons report in her face Tig looked at her, disappointed but more worried than anything else. "You didn't tell him you were leaving."

"Where did you get that?" She asked, snatching it from him as her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "He's just trying to show me he cares it's fine." She said reading it over. "I'll call him." From the corner of her eye she saw Juice loitering around by the boxing ring, a laptop tucked under his arm. "Oh, I see. Digging up dirt on me, huh?"

"Maybe if you told me everything I wouldn't have to."

"I'll take care of it, I swear."

"Meels, I want you here but you gotta be straight with me about what's going on."

It would eventually have to come out; she nodded and crumbled up the paper. "I'll call him and deal with it. I'll go to see Unser too, he's still Chief?" Tig nodded. "Good. I'll let him know this is bullshit so if anyone comes around looking, he'll know." She was already on her feet, digging her keys from her bag intent on hopefully keeping this guy from showing up but Tig stopped her.

"I want someone with you."

"No, Dad, please." She had just gotten away from the psychotic, oppressive reign of Keith and now he was going to force someone else to keep her in check. "I'll be fine, he's not here. If he was he wouldn't have filed the report."

"I don't care." Stubborn, he was always so stubborn and Amelia could see there was no way she could get him to budge. She huffed and puffed and tried to plead with him but he stood firm in his decision. She'd be safe with a tail, and he could be sure she'd stay in town. "You'll have someone with you. I'll even let you decide if he follows or drives in that shitty rental with you."

"I hate when you get like this," she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Daddy, please?"

"No." He scanned the lot for a candidate but there were few options. "Juice, follow her to the station. Anything happens to her, I'll skin you alive, got it?"

With a tight smile he nodded, both annoyed and delighted by the order. "Got it. I'll stay on her." He headed toward the door but stopped as he noticed she hadn't moved from her spot, her eyes glued to Tig.

"Go, Amelia."

"Dad…"

"Go." Furious, she stalked out and Tig laughed as Juice followed her. "Have fun and don't fucking touch her."

Skidding to a spot across from the police station Amelia groaned as Juice pulled up beside her. She rolled her window down and smiled at him, saccharine and phony. "I can't open my door if you don't move up."

"You want to slow down on the way back?" He idled, hands on his lap as he stared at her, less delighted after racing after her.

"I was hoping someone would see you speeding, notice the cut and pull you over."

Juice rolled his eyes and moved to park as she got out of the car. He couldn't get why she was such a bitch, there was no other way to describe her. With Tig and others she was sweet, genuinely so, and even a bit of a princess but she treated him like garbage and he was already tired of it. He'd take the abuse from the club but this girl was on her way to a verbal lashing. He just hoped he could hold back long enough to finish the tail so Tig wouldn't kick his ass.

"Let's go, Duchess" She smiled at that and he laughed. "Oh, okay, so as long as I treat you like royalty you're not an evil," he stopped. "Come on, time to settle this shit." She stopped in the middle of the street with a smirk. "If you get by a damn car your dad is gonna kill me. Come on, Amelia."

"An evil what?" She asked again but he just reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her to the curb.

"I'm telling Tig."

She laughed and nodded, rolling her eyes as she headed in the building and asked to see Unser. Juice settled on a chair by reception and began playing around on his cell phone to pass the time. Amelia glanced back as she followed a short, blonde deputy down the hall to Unser's office. She smiled and waved sheepishly.

"Trouble's back," she joked and sat across from his desk before he could even invite her in. Unser just nodded and flipped the file in front of him shut. "So this," she handed him the paper, still balled up. "It's nothing. Can you just call Denver PD and tell them I'm good, that they can just file it under solved and call it a day."

He scanned the page and sighed. "I can but they may want to talk to you, just to be sure."

"Fine, if that's what they want, I'll do it.

"Is this going to be something?" He asked, crumbling it up again and rolling it across the desk to her.

Amelia shook her head and stood up. "It's nothing. Just a divorce he doesn't want, he'll get over it. Thanks Chief."

"Your dad know your back?"

"Yeah, don't worry, he does."

She walked out and straight through to the main doors while Unser sat and immediately called to try and clear any confusion as quickly as possible. It was amazing really, how one piece of paper and one phone call could set some incredibly damaging events into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks for all the support and giving this a chance! You guys rock! xo**

* * *

><p>The detective in Denver assigned to Amelia's missing person case was satisfied by simply hearing from Chief Unser. He quickly put the case to rest after a call to Keith, Amelia's soon to be ex-husband, and filed the report away. Although it wasn't necessary professionally, he felt personally it was best to not give Keith her exact location in California, there was a reason she didn't tell him where she was going. That didn't matter though, just knowing she had returned home was all that was necessary, he'd find her.<p>

In the same manner as Amelia had, albeit with less fear, Keith quickly packed a bag and began his journey west…

* * *

><p>"Yeah, I heard the whole conversation and I checked the status of the report, it's been closed. She put it to bed, it's all good." Juice gave, what he hoped would be his last, update on Amelia to Tig. He'd slowly become her personal security guard and over the few days they were attached she'd gone from bitchy to simply silent. He was happy to be done with the detail.<p>

Tig was delighted to hear it; he grinned and hugged Juice forcefully. "Great, good job, thank you."

"No problem." He paused and scratched at his chin to keep from blurting out her news but it didn't work. "She's showing some editor her work somewhere up around Woodbridge and Lodi."

"Really? She didn't tell me." Any disappointment he felt from her leaving him out was easily eclipsed by fatherly pride. He knew she hated such adult things, real jobs, bills and the like but she was doing it. Maybe, hopefully, she had really changed this time. "Go with her."

"She's not going to want me to. I think she's already nervous."

"I didn't ask what you thought, if you won't go, I will."

"I'll go." The speed with which he answered didn't shock anyone but himself. He'd been miserable every day with her, there was no reason to jump at the request. "Don't think she'll want Daddy following her on a job interview."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, really?" Amelia stopped on the front step when she saw Juice on his bike parked right out by her rental car. Frazzled, she sighed and chose not to fight it, she was already sick with nerves without engaging in some little battle she would never win. "Get in, I don't want someone accidently seeing you following me."<p>

Juice chuckled at her overly anxious behavior and hopped off his bike. "Relax, you have to be confident or no one's going to hire you."

"Thanks," she tossed her purse in the backseat and slammed the door. "Make me even more nervous why don't you?" They both got in the car and Amelia looked at him with a tiny frown. "I need this."

"Don't tell them that. Act as if, fake it till you make it, and all that shit. No one wants a bitchy, scared little girl. Now drive."

Craning her neck, she gave him an evil little stare as she started the car. "It's hard to find good help these days. My dad send you with me?"

"Don't be so pissed, queenie, it was him or me. I was just trying to save you some embarrassment." He reached back to grab the large leather bound book from the seat behind her.

Inwardly she smiled, it was a very sweet gesture especially considering how they bickered. "Thanks." Glancing in the mirror she saw his fingers on the book and quickly put a hand on his shoulder. "Please don't. It's just my portfolio."

"I want to see it." He froze but didn't bring his arm up from the back seat. "Please may I look at your pictures?"

"Photos, if you're going to look at least call them photos." Finally, she put her hand back on the wheel right before turning onto a much busier street heading out of Charming. She kept her eyes on the road, traffic was heavy, but wanted desperately to examine his reaction. "It's boring shit." She said. "I hate it, I much prefer different subjects but this'll pay the bills, it's steady. That's more professional shit for interviews. My better work is back in Denver, I had to leave it."

Juice could hear how heartbroken she was by that. "Well, I think these are great and I think you'll knock this guy dead. Don't worry about it." His face was down as he scanned the prints again but his eyes were angled up, watching her expression as she drove. "Why'd you leave it?"

"I forgot them." She said, another lie, the corners of her mouth turning down ever so slightly. "I doubt he'll send my hard drive back and he probably torched the prints."

He knew she was lying and as much as he wanted to call her out, it would only force her into herself even more. He nodded and accepted her story, ideas flittering through his brain. "What do you like to shoot?" Shutting the book he slipped it back where he had gotten it from. "You said that was boring," he explained.

"Stuff," she shrugged. "Whatever catches my eye, I guess? I don't just shoot, I actually wanted to be a writer. I have stacks of notebooks with shitty poetry in them, sketches and shit. It always helped clear my brain."

They chatted for the ride, sarcastic and snippy but she was opening up even if it was just about music and such trivial things. Shifting the car into park she turned her body toward him with a shy smile. "Thanks, you helped with the nerves." He beamed, his wide overly excited smile made her giggle as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "I'll be back, hopefully I don't have to wait too long."

Juice watched as she jumped out and grabbed her things. Sticking his head out the window he shouted as she reached the front of the building. "Good luck, Amelia."

He waited for a while, flipping radio stations and fooling around with his phone before growing impatient. First he just opened the door, then he decided to actually get out and move around, he hated feeling so lazy. Taking small laps around the car as he chain smoked Juice wondered if she either had to wait or if the interview was really going that well. "Maybe she just made him give her the job," he joked to himself. There was such a barrier between them and it irritated Juice no end especially after all the time they'd been spending together. The tiny parts that she allowed to sparkle through on the trip up only intensified his fascination with her and it became harder todeny. She was beautiful and he had been taken with her that first night, only to have that interest quickly dashed by her harsh approach. Juice had to remember, all signs pointed to some kind of sorted history with Jax, it was the main point of concern for him.

"Hey!" He turned, hearing her voice, to see her sprinting across the lot toward him. "I got it! They hired me!" Pouncing on him, she giggled manically as she hugged him. "I can't believe it. I mean, it's only part time type stuff but still, it's a real job!" Drawing her head back, she looked at him with wide, excited eyes. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

Juice kissed her on the cheek, quick and innocent, but as he pulled away, his lips brushed hers and it sent Amelia into a rage. She shoved him back, her eyebrows furrowed as she stared at him. She took it the wrong way, the worst way and he was going to pay for that miscommunication. "I'm sorry," Juice was stepping away to put even more distance between them. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"Don't touch me again."

"I won't."

"I'm sorry I pushed you," she said as the anger drained from her, replaced by immense sadness. "Just, don't do that."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Amelia ignored him and slipped into the passenger seat, completely closed off, while Juice exhaled slowly and made his way back to the car. "Want me to drive and just take you home?" She nodded and handing him the keys forced a smile. "Congratulations." He offered.

She nodded and smiled. "Thanks. Let's keep that little freak out between us, okay?"

"Sure, it's our secret."

They sat in silence, Amelia watched the passing trees and buildings while Juice tapped out a few melodies on the wheel as he drove. Cursory glances at her throughout the trip didn't reveal much so as they pulled up at the house Juice made one last attempt. "You should come tonight, get out, loosen up. There's a wrap party at Cara Cara."

"No," Amelia was smiling now. "I think I'll let my dad prowl without his adult daughter hanging around awkwardly. Besides, porn stars aren't really the people I prefer to hang out with."

"What about bikers?"

"I'm good, thanks." She grabbed her bag from behind him and took her keys from the ignition. "Have fun, Juice."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Little bit of a cliffhanger! xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Juice left Amelia at Tig's and after stopping home, headed for the clubhouse. Part of him, the proud alpha male side, didn't want to entertain the idea he had brewing but at heart he was a better person than that. He knew, somewhere, Amelia was too, even if she tried to hide it. Flipping open his laptop and setting himself up with a beer at the corner table, he started on his work. Maybe if he could get her pictures she'd stop with the attitude, a little gratitude could change her whole outlook. The keys clacked away as he first brought up her Denver address and went from there. Most of the guys had started drinking by that time, pre-gaming before the party. When Jax came around, looking thoroughly put out, he made a beeline for Juice.<p>

"Hey brother, what are you up to?" He looked with intrigue but Juice turned, his chest blocking Jax's view.

"Nothing, stupid shit. I heard about Ope, that's some crazy shit. Is he okay?"

Of course everyone would have wanted to talk about that, everyone but Jax. "Yeah, just think Mae got in his ear. Give him some time with her, he'll be back." Jax frowned and readjusted the brim of his hat as he pointed to the screen behind Juice. "Stupid shit huh?" Amelia's Colorado license popped up, Juice knew he should have just kept that before when he pulled it for Tig.

"Looking into something, just kind of doing her a favor she doesn't know though. Dude," Juice paused for a split second before deciding to ask. "Amelia, what's her deal?" He spoke with a surprising confidence; it took massive amount to even ask Jax.

Already in a dangerous mood, Jax crossed his arms over his chest. "Why?" Years ago he was protective but after her troubles and the joke of a marriage Jax was keeping any guy away from her. He didn't want to have to clean up another mess.

He shrugged, unsure why he really even asked, it was none of his business. "Just wondering, I guess. No one actually talks about it."

"It's touchy." Jax relaxed, Juice was nothing to be concerned about, that was for sure. If he was told to stay away, he would. "She's got problems." He said, looking around cautiously before tapping his temple. "Had problems, whatever. You should ask her though. No one here will give you the real story, they all have their parts to add and exaggerate."

"You two?" Juice shirked back a bit seeing the look on Jax's face. "Forget I asked, never mind."

Moving from anger to disgust Jax shook his head adamantly. He didn't need that rumor floating around the clubhouse. "Hell no, she's like my sister. You need to look at her like she's yours too. I mean it, Juice, whatever you're thinking, stop." As Juice glanced back to see he'd easily gotten into her computer, thanks to the constantly connected Wi-Fi and a fairly easy password, Jax slipped away. He needed hard liquor to get over the god-awful day he'd had.

Jax's warning was certainly something to take to heart, he was their VP after all but something made him want to keep in pursuit. Maybe it was knowing she and Jax hadn't hooked up, maybe it was what he'd seen in her earlier that day, Juice couldn't put his finger on it. Knowing he shouldn't snoop was doing very little to keep Juice from going through some of her work. Everything was clearly labeled; she had folders of landscapes, some rather decrepit abandoned buildings and a multitude of other things. Juice smiled as he scanned them, picking random files and folders to go through for a peek. Just before beginning the transfer to a flash drive for her Juice came across a folder titled 'Portraits'. He smirked and opened it right away. The first few were beautiful; her bright hair, mysterious eyes and milky white skin tugged at his heart and stirred other things as well. The mischievous little smirk she'd worn for most photos was gone by the time he reached the fifth in succession.

"Fucking Christ." He cursed at the state of her, unable to bear to look at her battered and bloody face for more than a second. Juice didn't know what to do, his stomach turned as he saw the thumbnails of the next few were similar but not all the same. At first, he couldn't imagine why anyone would take such disturbing pictures but it didn't take long to realize she was protecting herself, building a case against whoever, he was assuming her husband, had hurt her. The club was packed and Juice suddenly realized how dangerously close he was to outing her, he just couldn't do that. Closing the folders so no one could see, he transferred the files. Typically, it seemed to take exponentially longer than usual.

"You coming with?" Chibs asked, half a load on already and a cigarette hanging from his lips. "Beautiful women, alcohol, ahh Juicy it'll be wonderful."

"Nah man," his eyes followed the status bar closely. "I got some shit to handle." Once it was finally competed, with one swift motion Juice slammed his laptop shut and yanked out the drive. "Have a good time, brother."

Contemplating his next move Juice drove around the block three times before deciding to be a man and actually go talk to her. On the stoop, he leaned on the door frame and knocked, his rings leaving tiny dents in the wood's finish. Juice laughed, although his stomach was still in knots, somehow he was sure Tig would notice the marks and force Juice to listen to his bitching over such an insignificant detail. Her rental was in the driveway and some lights were on but no one came to the door.

"Amelia?" Stepping to the side he shuffled in the bushes and peeked in the windows but the front room was empty. "I don't like this," he sighed and pulled his gun from his pants. "Amelia?" He tapped on the windowpane but still no response. Crouching down he scurried around to the back and checked in the kitchen jalousies to see her at leaning over the island, earbuds in, writing furiously as she bobbed her to the beat of whatever she was listening to at a clearly high volume. After what he'd seen his gun was surely warranted but he could see she was in no danger. He pounded his fist on the backdoor and watched with amusement as she shot up and tugged the earbuds from her head. Juice hated the fear on her face so he tapped on the glass so call her attention to him. "Hey, it's me!"

Annoyed, Amelia shut her notebook and opened the door for him. "What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you." He said timidly suddenly growing shy. What would she think? He'd hacked into her computer to get her something that really, other than a feeling, he didn't know if she even wanted. "It's your pictures, photographs, I mean. I used your Wi-Fi to get into your hard drive."

"Did you look at them?" She snatched the little black flash drive from his hand, when he shook his head she smiled. "You don't know what this means." Amelia turned the drive over and over in her fingers with a faint smile, her eyes burning with tears. "Thank you, Juice."

The sincerity he saw in her made Juice smile, he nodded and shrugged. "My pleasure. You gotta show me though, it's all I ask." He could see her reluctance. "Please? Just a few?"

"Okay, sure." She led him into the living room and unpacked her laptop from her bag. "Why did you do it?"

"They're yours and I could tell you were disappointed that you, forgot, them."

"I'm forgetful," she said quickly. They moved on and began chatting as she went through a bunch of downtown Denver, abandoned buildings and back alleys. Her work had a darkness about it but it only drew Juice to her more. Amelia's guard was crumbling and she felt her heart quicken as his hand brushed against her arm as he told her a story, gesticulating wildly with his hands. They were getting to know each other, slowly, and neither of them could deny how much more they wanted to learn. "You're insane," she laughed. Finishing one bunch she decided to start a new folder from a hike she and Keith had taken. "Denver is gorgeous."

Juice smiled and nodded, her eyes lit up as they looked at the mountains and massive trees in the woods. "Looks it. You're talented, Amelia."

"Thanks, but call me Meels, Amelia is so formal." They were sitting side by side on the couch, elbows on their knees as they went through photo after photo until one of her husband popped up. She inhaled sharply and quickly deleted it. "Yes, that was my husband and no I don't want to talk about it."

Preemptively shut down, Juice nodded completely understanding why she'd be so quick to get rid of the picture and any chance of a conversation about him or the marriage. "It's good you came back," he said with a smile. "Your dad is thrilled, you can be happy here."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." He wasn't sure what he could have said but she was pissed. "Just, if you were happy there you wouldn't have come here." Like a guard dog Juice's ears perked up as the sound of a slamming door. If it was Tig there would have been no door, just the rumble of his engine. "Expecting someone?"

"No," she was wrapping her arms around herself. "I'll get it, it's okay."

"No, let me." He pressed a firm hand on her shoulder but she slapped him away. "I can get the door, Juice." Amelia, stubborn as her father, hurried to the door and peeked out the window to see Keith with a suitcase. "Shit," she whispered and opened the door. "You need to leave."

"Amelia," he threw his arms around her, ignoring her protests. "I was so worried, sweetheart."

"Keith get off me," he shoved him back roughly as Juice suddenly appeared behind her. "You need to go back to Colorado. We. Are. Done."

"Not without you." His happy smile was gone, he glared at Juice hatefully. "Baby, we can fix this. Please."

"Go." Juice said coldly. "She doesn't want you here."

"She doesn't know what she wants." He sneered. "She's off her medication, man. I'd watch yourself."

The dark, unsettled look in this guy's eyes disturbed Juice but he stood firm. "No, you should watch yourself. Go home or I'll send you home."


	6. Chapter 6

Keith didn't like that and Amelia knew the look on his face, it was not a good one. She slammed the door, locking both the knob and deadbolt. Dealing with him alone was a living nightmare but having him in Charming, invading her haven and mortifying her in front of Juice was it's own kind of torture. She wanted to seem strong but she was a fool to believe he'd just leave. Putting on an overly enthusiastic smile, she pressed her weight against the door as he began to knock again and call her name.

"I'm not crazy," she said quickly. His banging became stronger and she bounced against the door. "He likes to say that, but I'm not." It was clear as he began to shout that being shut out only made the circumstances worse. "He'll go, eventually. He's just very…passionate."

"There's no reason to lie." Juice took her hand and gave her a gentle pull toward him and away from the door as silence settled over them. "He's an asshole, and I can see you're scared of him. Let me deal with it, then he really will go and you can relax." Feelings aside, Juice never stood for abuse or mistreatment of women. No real man did but after having been raised by his single mother, who was sure to instill a strong respect for the fairer sex, it was something he was fanatical about.

Drawing his gun, Juice quietly unlocked the door but before he could leave, Amelia grabbed his wrist with an earnest look in her eyes. "Please be careful, he's a vicious man." Juice had already seen exactly how bad this guy could be, he'd be hard pressed to not shoot him if given the chance. He nodded and cracked the door, his gun aimed, but Keith was gone.

"When I walk out," he whispered, his eyes darting around the front yard. "Lock the door."

"Should I call my Dad?" Amelia was already grabbing for her phone, she didn't want to involve him and most likely the rest of the club but she couldn't let Juice get hurt.

"No, they're all at that party, probably hammered." He stepped over the threshold, stealthy and swift, and kicked the door shut behind him.

Taking direction wasn't something she was particularly good at nor did she enjoy even trying. Amelia didn't lock the door but pulled the snub nose Colt 38 Special from the end table drawer. Her fingers gripped the gun tight, her hand shaking as she watched Juice disappear around the side of the house.

Tig's yard was like a landmine of sticks and any natural debris that would make an impossible amount of noise. Trying to sidestep and skip over most of it Juice really only gave away his position twice, both times he was able to move quickly enough to save himself from a swift blow from the aluminum bat Keith was wielding. They swayed back and forth across from each other, Keith swinging the bat to keep Juice at bay.

"Drop the goddamn bat," Juice spat. "You're man enough to hit her yourself but not me?"

He laughed and tossed the bat away. "She tell you she likes it?" He stepped around, bobbing and weaving, as Juice threw a few punches. "Crazy bitch always asked for it. This is all one big game." Keith lunged and tackled Juice to the ground, his gun falling somewhere in the grass around them.

Grappling for prime position, they rolled and grunted all over the yard. Amelia was about to go out there, she needed this to be done, but she saw Juice pin Keith down. As he scanned the yard to find neither weapon was in reaching distance Juice decided to go old school. He slammed his fists into Keith's jaw, left then right, then stood and pulled the man up with him. Holding Keith with one arm Juice unsnapped his belt sheath and with one flick of his wrist held the edge tight to the man's neck. "What you did," he whispered harshly. "That's sick shit and I won't let you do it again."

The reflection of the sheriff's flashing lights on his blade made Juice freeze, he could hear them scurrying back into the yard, there was no way he could do this now. Begrudgingly, he slipped the knife away and turned, hands up, smiling at the deputy. As if Juice wasn't already certain of the kind of person Keith was his reaction to the police cemented it.

"Thank God you came," he called out toward them. "This psycho is keeping my wife locked up here."

"What?" Juice pulled a face in shock and disgust. "That's bullshit."

Eglee, the cute blonde deputy, looked between them both and pursed her lips. She wasn't exactly a fan of the club but she saw their better sides clearer than some others and she believed Juice. "All right, both of you down on the ground." Juice did exactly as she asked but Keith fought it.

"Ma'am you need to help me get my wife out." He took a step closer and immediately her hand moved to her side.

"She said down, now." Hale came trotting from the street, hand on his gun just like Eglee. "I have Jenkins and Hayes on their way, you okay out here? I'm going to go have a chat," he pointed over to the kitchen window where Amelia was peeking out.

"Sure, I'll be fine. Stranger here says she's being held against her will."

Having already been filled in by Unser it was no surprise that that was the guy's story. Hale remembered the drama, they'd all grown up together and in a town the size of Charming secrets rarely ever were kept for very long. "And the other one? Protecting her honor?"

"I'm all about chivalry," Juice mocked. He wanted to make a comment regarding Mae but right now he needed Hale on his side. "But really, she asked him to go and he wouldn't so I was just trying to show him the way out."

"With a baseball bat," Hale glanced around with his flashlight, lighting up the ground to show the lost Glock. "And a gun."

"Legal." Juice said quickly. "That bat though, not mind and there's no permit for that deadly weapon."

Rolling his eyes Hale turned and made his way toward the house. Amelia saw him and panicked, hiding the gun in the cabinet above her head. He knocked but entered right away and while smiling politely he checked the room for a struggle or anything out of sort. "Amelia, I heard you were back in town."

"Causing trouble," she chuckled nervously. "My ex came to try and talk me into coming home, he got a little irritated but nothing happened."

"You haven't forgotten protocol, I'm impressed. I didn't even ask any questions and you're already defending them." From his breast pocket, Hale tossed his tiny notebook on the counter and clicked the point of his pen. "That your official word?"

"Yes. Juice and I were hanging out, Keith showed up and wouldn't leave."

"Why'd Ortiz go outside?"

"Because Keith was shouting and banging on the door. Is he okay? Juice, I mean, not the asshole." Nibbling at her cuticle Amelia kept glancing out back, both men were still on their bellies.

"He's fine. You're not being held here?"

"No, Dave, you know that. I want to be here."

Softening he smiled and nodded, putting his book away. "You're finally getting yourself together, that's good."

"Thanks, I just need to get that piece of shit off my back."

"By using the club? Amelia, don't start anything." He scolded her as he moved back toward the door. "I'll take care of it, charge him then send him back home. It's done."

"What about Juice?" She asked, her eyes wide and hopeful as she looked at him. "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Self-defense?"

"Yes, thank you," Amelia walked to the door after him and smiled as he called for Eglee to let Juice up. "Let me know when he's gone?"

"I will. Good luck, Meels."

The other deputies had just arrived as Juice picked himself up and jogged over to the house. Amelia watched with relief but some sadness as they arrested her soon-to-be ex-husband. She hated that it even got this far. Hale nodded and smiled before walking toward his colleagues

"Are you okay?" Amelia threw her arms around Juice and exhaled a deep breath she'd been holding in fear. "Did he hurt you?" Looking him over she could see a few scrapes and cuts from the wrestling but nothing too extreme. "I'm sorry."

Juice laughed and brushed the dirt from his cut. "You didn't do anything and to answer your questions, I am okay but they took my damn gun and no, that pussy couldn't hurt me." Gripping her shoulders firmly he smiled, warm and comforting. "You're fine. I'll take care of it."

"No," she was adamant. "I don't want you guys getting in trouble for my screw-up." That was why she couldn't let Jax send someone from the Salt Lake charter, if it came to that she'd be the one to deal with it, if she could. "Besides, Hale said he'll charge him then send him back."

"You really believe that'll keep him away?" The conviction in his words terrified her. Amelia knew he'd be back and the fact that Juice knew it too proved she was far from paranoid. "Amelia," she wouldn't look at him "Meels," he spoke softer now and ran his hands down her arms to her hands and held them tight. "I think it's time you were honest and told someone what the hell is going on."

In theory that would have been wonderful but Amelia knew exactly what would happen and it wouldn't be pretty. She'd tell Juice, he'd tell Tig or maybe Jax thinking that was a better option but either way it would erupt into a dangerous situation. She already knew she was wrong, that she should have listened to everyone involved the last thing she needed was to hear it from them all.

"I'm trying to divorce my husband and he's fighting it. That's it."

Juice's fingers ghosted over the thin, pink scar along her hairline. He'd seen it when the light illuminated her forehead as they sat together before Keith had shown up, he'd also seen it before it healed. "You need to talk to someone." He said, feeling his anger welling up inside. "This isn't your fault."

Shirking away from his probing stare, she nodded but didn't believe it. "You should probably go."

"No," he snapped, letting his frustration get the best of him. "You can trust me. I'm not like him, I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's not just him. Every man I have ever trusted, hurt me in some way, some worse than others." Popping off the oversized leather cuff from her left arm she showed Juice the thick, jagged scar. "And I hurt myself. I'm tired of hurting."

So much was coming together now Juice felt overwhelming sadness fill him. "Jesus, Amelia, I'm sorry."

"You should go," she repeated. "And please, just keep this shit between us." Snapping her bracelet back on, she avoided his gaze. Tig would find out, most likely from Unser, but at least Juice would keep it quiet.

"I don't want to leave you here alone, doubt Tig'll be back and if he is he won't be sober." Helping himself to a beer he sat, visibly he seemed unfazed but Juice was feeling an amalgamation of insane emotions. Shrugged his shoulders he smiled, wide and goofy and so adorably Juice. "Can't get rid of me, ask the guys, they've tried."

"You're not like them," she mused aloud and grabbed herself a beer. "I mean yeah, you're stubborn and bold but you're not as much of an asshole as the rest of them. You have a big heart, Juice."

"Too much of one, or so I'm told… by my mom."

Amelia finally smiled. "So, Juice? Really? What kind of a name is Juice?"

"Shorter than Juan Carlos."

"JC is shorter too."

"JC is gayer too."

"Than Juice? I don't think so." She nodded and took her first sip. "Yeah, I like that."

"Well, if you like it, Your Highness, you can call me JC."

In a moment of trust, Amelia reached across the table and took his free hand. "Thank you, for the photographs and going after him." Examining the cuts on his face, she frowned. "Let me clean you up, don't want something that tiny getting infected."

If it brought her closer to him, Juice would have let her do anything she wanted, he didn't care. She jumped up to grab the first aid kit from the laundry room, he followed her into the tiny space and hopped up on the washer.

"Don't scar me, my face is my money maker." Amelia tried to suppress her smile but the left side of her mouth betrayed her as it turned up no matter how hard she tried. "I'm sorry you felt you had to do that." His eyes settled on her wrist as she reached up to dab his injuries with alcohol, he hissed a little and she smiled. "I mean it though."

"Thank you," she frowned, feeling self-conscious. "I keep saying that. I'm not crazy or anything," Amelia kept her eyes on her work. "I keep saying that too. Maybe I was at one point, maybe that's why I went with him."

"Where did you two meet?"

"After I tried to, you know, I went back to my mom, which was the worst. I ended up in and out of facilities for troubled kids, partially because she couldn't handle me. I did need help, different help though and she wasn't all about weekly sessions and doctors so she shoved me in there with delinquents. Then at twenty-two, I decided to get my shit together. I spent two weeks in an intensive therapy program. So, yeah, I pretty much met him in a goddamn mental hospital."

If nothing else made sense about this girl, that did. Of course she met him at some nuthouse, he was clearly disturbed. She didn't seem crazy just special and misunderstood. There was more she wasn't telling him that Juice already knew, he couldn't imagine what else she was keeping locked up. "Ehh, you're Tig's daughter I think some mental health issues are expected." He wanted every detail, he needed to know every little thought in her head but she wasn't ready for that.

That was a joke she'd heard before but rather than tell him exactly what had set her off, Amelia simply continued cleaning his little cuts and scratches. It felt as if a million butterflies were flying wildly in her stomach as she leaned closer and closer but the fear was devastating. She trusted Keith at first, she trusted too many of the wrong people.

"Did Tig know how bad it was for you?"

"No. He was mad or I thought he was and I was too embarrassed." Her eyes roamed his face and she nodded, satisfied, "All done." Juice hopped down, the two of them squeezed between the wall and the machine and Amelia felt the crippling fear settle over her. "I should go to bed."

He was seconds away from kissing Amelia, he could practically taste her, but Juice could see her face begin to twist with anxiety and he stepped to the side to give her room to leave. She scurried away and was sure to grab the gun from the cabinet.

"Thank you again, you can crash on the couch if you want or my dad's bed, if you're feeling adventurous."

"Couch, I'll take the couch. Good night, Meels."

"Night, JC."


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh Jesus, you are one ugly sleeper." Amelia giggled as she came into the living room the next morning to find Juice, mouth open wide, snoring loudly. Taking a second, she looked down at him, her head to the side, and smiled. This guy was something else. She was already dressed and showered; a call from Jax had been what woke her. "JC," she nudged him gently. "Wake up."

Grunting, he rolled away from her and buried his face in the couch cushions. "Leave me alone."

"We have to go to the club," she began to shake him. "Unser told Jax about last night and I have to be the one to tell him what happened or he'll kick both out asses."

That got him moving, he rolled over again and smiled sleepily as he saw her looking at him. "Good morning."

"Yes, it is a good morning, now come on. He'll be pissed as it is." She slapped his shoulder a few times until he sat up. "I can't even believe he's already awake."

"I," Juice stretched, his back cracking a few times. "Can't believe he's at the club already, it's still kind of early. I figured he would have just passed out at the party."

"Jax said they ended up back there." Horribly impatient Amelia stood by the door as he slowly put his boots back on. "Watch, he's going to try to ground me." Making light of the situation seemed to be the only thing she could do to keep from collapsing into a mess of tears. This conversation would probably end with her locked up in that house until Tig could murder Keith himself.

"I got your back." Assuring her with a sweet smile, he led her out the door and as she went for her car shook his head. "Let me drive, I have a feeling we'll be attached at the hip once you talk to Tig."

Despite what they were heading into Amelia and Juice arrived at TM with sunny smiles, sharing a pair of ear buds that connected to his iPod. She was impressed with his bike, there weren't many MC members with iPod docks and she liked it. He offered her his hand as she jumped off the bike.

"I'm going to go ahead, when you hear him holler you should probably come, okay?"

Amelia smiled as she walked in the clubhouse but only got a few grunts in reply. She couldn't tell if they were hung over or simply didn't care she'd come in but really, it didn't matter. "Hi Dad," she helped herself to coffee before strolling across to TM. Tig wasn't working, none of them did much mechanical labor but it was a nice show.

"Hey baby," he smiled and hugged her, stinking of tequila. "Did I see you show up with Juice?"

"Nothing happened, well nothing between me and him." Jax was there, Bobby too, so Amelia gestured to the swing set. "Can we talk?" With a deep laugh Bobby shook his head and turned away, no one was surprised that she clearly had an issue.

"We should see who had today in the pool." He joked to Jax as she and Tig left the garage.

"Shut up, man. You're kids aren't perfect."

* * *

><p>"It was really sweet of him," Amelia was trying to butter Tig up. She told him all about the new job and what Juice had done for her, Tig smiled knowing how important the photographs were to her. "But that's not why I'm here."<p>

He scoffed, unable to hide his annoyance. "You should have ended it there. What happened now?"

"This isn't my fault," she snapped defensively. "I didn't do anything."

They were swinging at a leisurely pace, Amelia's feet skidded across the ground as she sipped her coffee. Tig pouted a little as he looked at her, embarrassed wasn't the word, he could see how deeply this affected her. "I'm sorry, go on."

"Keith showed up at your place, thankfully Juice was still there. They fought and I guess one of the neighbors called the cops. Hale arrested him and promised he'd ship him back. I thought you should know though." Turning away from her Tig jumped to his feet and growled. Had there been a wall or anything hard enough to punch he probably would have broken his hand in an instant. "You were right. I'm sorry, Daddy. I should have listened to you. He's an asshole."

The words, the graphic descriptions of what he had done to her, pried at her lips but Amelia kept them to herself. He knew Keith was in town, he didn't need to be upset over what had happened. Nothing Tig could do would change it; the truth would only hurt both of them.

"Oh baby, it's okay. That prick coming here is not your fault." Still fuming he took some calming breaths before sitting back down beside her. Reaching over he pulled her closer, the chains squeaked above them as he gripped her tight and tried to swing together. "As for marrying him, we all fuck up," he laughed sadly. "Shit, I left you with your crazy mom. Sometimes I think if I had kept you here after the suicide attempt things would have been different."

"I don't want to go down this road. I just thought you should know he's around."

Tig let her swing go; she swayed from side to side a few times before stopping herself. "Yeah, well I don't want you alone, Amelia. Not until we're sure he's gone."

"Can I have Juice? I trust him."

That was impressive, Amelia rarely felt comfortable with someone so fast, he nodded quickly, happy to appease her. "Of course you can but Meely, I don't want you two getting together, I mean it." She nodded; even though she liked him, Amelia was far from interested in any kind of relationship. "Is there anything else?"

Yes, Keith was a manipulative, violent psychopath. "No. That's it."

"Good girl," Tig stood up and pressed a kiss on her head. "I'm going to talk to him. Thank you for telling me, I want you safe."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"I mean it you little Puerto Rican bitch, you touch her and I'll make you choke on your own balls."<p>

Juice swallowed hard but, with no other option, he agreed. "I wouldn't even dream of it, man. No way." Pulling a face he shook his head as if the idea disgusted him.

"No? What's wrong with her? You don't think she's pretty enough for you?" Now Tig was just messing with Juice, it was too much fun to watch him squirm.

"No, she's fucking hot," he smiled a little. "I just mean because she's your kid."

"What did you say?" Taking a few steps closer Tig got right in Juice's face. "She's fucking hot?" Stammering to find something to say in hopes of protecting himself Juice was floundering and Tig suddenly burst into laughter, dropping a heavy arm around Juice's shoulder. "I'm playing with you, but really, hands off."

"I'll be totally respectful." Allowing himself to relax Juice smiled and felt confident in his promise. "So just follow her, everywhere?"

"I don't want her alone until Unser says that asshole is gone. Should only be a day or two but if you see him, put a goddamn bullet him."

Tig wanted to do it anyway, he wanted to beat that crazy asshole to death but Amelia had a thing with murder, one that he'd never understand considering the life but aside from that it would only bring heat down on them. Right now, as far as Tig knew, Keith wasn't dangerous, just annoying. Juice felt awful as he walked toward the swings, leaving Tig in the dark about the things Keith had said about and done to Amelia felt shitty but he promised her.

"Hey, Duchess." He smiled, taking Tig's swing. "It's so cheesy that I think it's my favorite."

Amelia laughed and placed her empty mug on the ground between them. "So? What'd he say?"

"I'm your bitch until we get word from Unser and I can place him back in Denver from flight records or something. Look," Juice paused and took her hand. "I think you need to let me tell him the shit he said and I think, I have a feeling you're not telling me everything. I need to know if I'm going to protect you."

"Can we not do this now?"

"Will you tell me, eventually?"

She had to give him that much so Amelia nodded and looked around the lot, disappointed and less than enthused. "Let's go do something. Maybe if you show me a good time, I'll tell you some stories, yeah?"

Juice was up to the challenge. He tugged her hand and, leaving the mug there, they made their way to his bike. "Anywhere you want to go, I'll take you."

* * *

><p><strong>Fluff chapter? Let me know via reviews or private messages if you would like a little romance! :-)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: FLUFF xoxoxo Will he be able to convince her to tell him the truth?! We shall see! xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>"Ahh shit." Juice idled on the side of a tree-lined road; the heavy foliage partially hiding the lake sitting below the steep incline. "There's never anyone here, ever." There were definitely people there now; it looked like some kind of a large picnic or family party. "I'm sorry."<p>

"It's okay," Amelia was disappointed though. It was absolutely gorgeous and she would have loved to relax in the sun with him, maybe even take a dip, but it wasn't in the cards for them that day. "It's not your fault."

They moved along, both trying to think of a plan B but nothing seemed right. Neither of them minded as he sped around the winding mountain roads by the reservation just to kill time while he tried to think up with something that would really wow her. For that moment though, he was more than content to feel her holding him firmly but there was only so long he could stall. Finally, with a plan, Juice began to head back toward the highway. Their dilemma was understandable, Charming was generally a boring town and the surrounding areas weren't much better. Amelia hadn't been home in years, either, so when Juice asked her what she wanted to do there wasn't one idea in her mind that stuck out. He had put her on the spot, her cheeks turned red as he winked and nodded. If she didn't know, he thought he had the perfect spot to take her. Turning back to the road as the light turned green he raced away from Charming intent on doing as she requested. Juice knew she needed it.

Even with the speeds Juice drove, it was still a good drive to get to the small state protected beach he loved so much. They weren't dressed for it nor did he bring a blanket or anything but his wallet, gun and smokes but he was optimistic. They parked a short ways up and Juice held her hand as he led her down the path, surrounded by dune grass. "Be careful, the rocks can trip you up."

"Such a gentleman." Amelia smiled as they hit the sand, bending over and pulling off her shoes to wiggle her toes in the sand. "It's been too long." He followed suit, leaving his boots beside hers by the end of the trail and together they walked closer to the water's edge.

"Denver has a lot of shit, but it's got nothing like this." Juice nodded out toward the jetty. The sun was beaming down on the ocean, shining brilliantly; little flickers of light marked the ebb and flow of the water. "I don't know if people just don't care or this spot just isn't well know but it's always deserted."

This guy was not the goofy, shallow person he was made out to be. Amelia smiled and took a deep breath, she missed the ocean air more than she'd realized. "It's beautiful."

Looking at her he nodded, "Yeah, very beautiful." Juice turned back to the water and decided if he wanted her to open up, he'd have to. "It makes you feel small, but not in a bad way. Almost like, you can let go because you're not in control. There's a force a work, nature, god, whatever, but looking at this, how can anyone think we're the masters? Just let go, you're not alone," he repeated with force this time hoping to she'd hear some truth to take to heart. Juice shook his head, his eyes fell as she stared at him in awe.

"Wow," Amelia felt her eyes stinging; she was shocked and touched by his words. "I didn't think you had it in you." It was a joke but it had struck a nerve in Juice.

"I'm not an idiot, I'm sure Jax and Tig loved to play that up but I can't really take them to a beach and wax poetic, can I?"

"I hope not," she giggled. "I never thought you were an idiot and no one ever said you were, so calm down." When she intertwined her fingers with his Juice felt himself settle, just a simple touch could calm the usually frazzled and hyperactive man. It was the first time she took initiative and, without some dramatic stimulus, made physical contact just because she wanted to. The size of that moment was obvious to both of them. "Let's take a walk."

The strolled together in silence, enjoying the company without expectation and as an elderly couple passed them by Amelia smiled and glanced over to him. "So, how'd you end up here?"

"I took the 405," he peeked over at her to see that while she enjoyed the joke, Amelia wanted an answer. "Got in some trouble back home, New York, so I split and came to California to buy some time, they would have found me though. When I met Jax, he offered me protection and I guess the rest is history. I prospected, was voted in, and here I am, with you."

"Do you miss New York? What part are you from?"

"Queens, a little bit. Miss my mom and sister but other than that I have everything I need here."

"What about what you want?" She asked, legitimately wanting a true answer. "I mean you have friends, a kind of family, food and shelter but there's more to living that that."

"I'm working on the other shit," He gave her hand a hand yank and pointed down to the broken jagged shell in her path. "Watch that, don't want to slice your foot open." He kicked it away as they moved farther on down the beach.

The seemingly tiny gesture did something to Amelia she had never felt before. "Are you for real?"

"Yeah. Wait, what do you mean?"

"Nothing." She forced her tears away. "You're just weird, I'm surprised you ever patched."

"I don't know if that's a compliment. Let's sit." They made their way toward a cute picnic area just a short ways ahead.

"It was a compliment." Amelia said as they sat. "Nothing against the guys though."

Juice felt the heaviness settling, the seriousness of their conversation taking its toll of them, so he slipped off his cut and put his elbows on the table. "Favorite band?"

"Oh, umm, shit, I don't actually know. I like older stuff, The Beatles, Dylan but Kings of Leon are amazing." Amelia shrugged. "I can't pick one, depends on my mood."

Rattling off a list of random benign questions about her favorites like, color, food and season, Juice was able to loosen her up and actually learn all the tiny trivial facts about her he craved. Nothing was inconsequential; he wanted to know it all. He, in the interest of fairness, answered the questions as well with some rather strange choices.

"Are you having fun?"

"I am, JC. Thank you. I really needed this."

Damn. He was going to see if she'd open up but it felt cruel after seeing her so relaxed. "Come on, we're not done."

"This is nice," she pouted.

It was but he felt the all-consuming urge to kiss her. It wasn't time though, he was scared of her reaction. "Yeah but I'm hungry." Amelia played up her pouty lips and dragged her feet as they walked back to their shoes then his bike. "Oh stop, Princess, shit I thought we were getting over that whole royalty bull."

"Never going to happen," she shouted as he started his bike.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry but what is this place? I think the flashing neon lights scorched my retinas." Amelia looked up at the giant building, bright and obnoxious, and gave Juice a look, she wasn't sure this was going to be as fun as he thought.<p>

Juice laughed at her uncertainty, seeing a shadow of self-consciousness he tried to soothe her fears. "Like an adult arcade. Bar and grill, games and bowling. It'll be great, we'll have fun, I promise."

Sticking her tongue out she started to walk with him but very slowly. "Video screens and I'm guessing a lot of black lights?"

"Oh come on, I haven't broken a promise to you, have I?" He started toward the building and she lagged behind. He hadn't and Amelia smiled to herself at that. "You shouldn't just stand there, alone, in a parking lot. People might think the worst, like you're a hooker or something."

"Dick!" Jogging over to him, she whacked her purse across his back. "I'm going to whoop you now, if they have ski ball you're in trouble."

Opting for wristbands for the games Juice handed over some cash and excitedly pulled Amelia away, deeper into the arcade. She could see a shift, he was still Juice but with a more childlike excitement than usual. "I can't bowl." She smiled as he tossed their bowling shows down and began weighing balls. "Well, I can just not well. I can't really do any of this, except for ski ball." She was very excited by the prospect of showing him up.

"Really?" Juice seemed appalled. "What kind of shit did Tig do with you as a kid?"

The look she gave him was indescribable, clearly Tig was far from a typical father. They'd gone to more bike shows than she could count. Amelia always wondered if he wished she had been a boy. Juice nodded and laughed with a kind of uncomfortable shyness as he took a seat, patting the empty one beside him. Of course, she took it, excited just to be near him and they began to change their shoes.

"It's really easy," he was finishing his laces as he began to speak. "You just kind of, toss it, gently. I should have gone pro, Meels, I'm telling you." Sinking down to tie her left while she tied the right Juice looked up at her. "You'll have fun, relax. It's just us."

Picking a ball for her Juice sent her to the line and when he came behind her, his toned chest pressed against her back Amelia felt her chest and cheeks grow hot. A flirty smile played on her lips as she felt him softly run his hand along her arm, showing her how to line up the ball and the pins. He pulled her arm back and as he told her to let the ball go she shut her eyes, waiting for the classic crack of the pins but she heard nothing.

She opened her eyes to see she'd hit nothing, the ball had rolled right into the gutter. Amelia turned and scowled. "Shitty teacher."

"Shitty student." He countered. "Now watch me."

Amelia watched him closely. She didn't see the trick but he was very good. The little flick of his wrist and the way his foot popped up as he watched the ball rolling steadily down the lane were adorable. She was smitten and there was no fighting it, even if she wanted to. They both went a handful of times, her aim improving but just barely. "You're very good," she stayed planted in her seat even though it was her turn. "So how much longer is this massacre you're calling a game?"

"It's done, I forfeit so you win."

"Really?"

"Really, come on, let's eat."

With innocent and uninhibited joy she jumped up and took his hand again. "Thank you. I know it's stupid but I haven't won a game in forever."

Taking a bold move Juice kissed her forehead, she didn't slap him as he expected so he took it as a success. Neither of them said anything, they just walked over to the restaurant side of the gigantic building. Amelia stifled a yawn as the hostess sat them and they ordered drinks.

"I'm exhausted. Not only did you show me a good time but you wiped me out."

"So I made good on my end?"

"You did," she raised an eyebrow.

Juice wasn't trying to prod it just kind of came out but now he wanted to see where she'd go with it. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"Not here, let's eat and we'll talk when we get back to Charming."


	9. Chapter 9

**Possible domestic abuse trigger. No graphic descriptions though. xoxo**

* * *

><p>After the waitress had dropped their drinks off and took their orders they were alone again. Amelia toyed with the end of her straw, her eyes locked on his. "So, what about your hair?"<p>

"What about it?" Scratching at his Mohawk, Juice shrugged, unsure of what she could mean. He loved his hair. "I don't know, I just kind of did it one day and liked it."

"Hmm, okay."

"What?"

"Nothing." She giggled and sipped her drink. "Oh this is good, try it."

His cheeks puckered, it was so sweet Juice could feel a strange tingle in the back of his mouth. "Jesus, what is it?"

"Pineapple juice and vanilla vodka, it's delicious. I'm a girl drink drunk, but I can still shoot whiskey with the rest of you, so don't get it twisted. I _was_ raised SAMCRO, after all."

Getting Amelia drunk, or even buzzed, was not Juice's intention, or hers really. The drinks went down easily and she was having such a good time with him everything just kept flowing. It would help though, she had planned on telling him most, if not all, of her story once they got back. When she stood, wobbling slightly on her feet, Juice felt awful. He should have been paying more attention, he hadn't even realized she was drinking so quickly. The club lived on a constant stream of whiskey and coffee, usually they saved water for workouts, so it seemed normal enough.

"Shit, you're drunk." He tossed a wad of cash on the table and grabbed her waist before she could trip down the small step from their booth. "Meels, are you okay?"

"I'm good." She only slurred a little and Juice felt less concerned as he saw she wasn't exactly as bad as he thought. With a firm arm around her waist, he walked her out to the parking lot. Giggling into Juice's neck, Amelia had no idea what her hot breath on his skin was doing to the poor guy. If she ever asked, and he was honest, he didn't know either. "Are you worried I'll let go of you on the highway and roll into traffic?"

"That's not funny, Amelia." Juice was stern, he didn't like the joke, the idea was horrific even if it wasn't her. "You'll be okay, right?"

She cleared her throat and tried to calm her laughter with a stern expression. "I am totally okay, really."

Juice spent half the ride holding her hands on his stomach, her grip was solid but he couldn't shake the paranoia. They were waiting at a light on Main Street, a few blocks from Tig's when she shouted over his engine. "I don't want to go home, can we go to your place?" He didn't answer, just took the next left instead of the right and she knew where they were going.

The house was tiny and it didn't look all that special on the outside but when he let her in, his hand on her lower back, she was awed by the décor and numerous updates. "Your house is gorgeous." Her fingers dawdled over the mantelpiece as she looked around.

"Thanks." Casual, he always tried to keep cool even though inside his was a livewire.

She threw herself down on the couch, her stomach churning from nerves rather than all the vodka, while he grabbed her a water and one for himself so she couldn't object. When he walked back into the living room she had taken her shoes off and was sitting cross-legged, her back against the arm of the sofa.

"Hi," suddenly she was shy again. "Thank you for today, it was…exceptional."

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, you deserve it." Now, while alone, those sweet words felt much larger than before. Amelia kept her eyes on her bare feet, her toes wiggling just to keep her attention on something other than his piercing gaze. "You don't have to talk about it, I don't want to ruin the day."

"I want to." She said, her voice cracking a little. "I want to say it, I want to get it out, but I don't want you to look at me different or freak out and go murder him. I hate that I trust you so much."

Swinging his legs up Juice sat opposite her, legs crossed the same way and offered her his hands, which she took. "We have more in common than you think. Nothing you could say about him could change anything about you."

"He wasn't always bad." She defended him even though Amelia knew that he was he just hid it in the beginning. "When we moved to Denver, I continued with therapy and everything, committed to staying on the right path and he just, didn't. Keith is a sick man, with help he can be good but, he likes the sickness."

Juice didn't react, he just kept a calm exterior even though inside he was deeply disturbed. The way she described him was something out a horror movie, some psychopath who pretended to be just like everyone else and did it well.

"He started to disagree with me and my therapist, he wanted me to stop trying to branch out and expand my life. He always wanted it to be us, in the house, just locked away and I didn't want that."

It was getting harder for her to say and Juice really didn't want her to have to relive the damage but she needed to say it, Amelia admitted it herself and he couldn't do anything until she told him. "Meels, it's okay. It's over, you're in the final stretch, Unser and Hale will take care of it." Neither Amelia nor Juice expected the law to really be the end but it made her feel better to think of it like that.

"He beat me, for no reason and every reason. When he let me out of the house, to go to the market or whatever, I had to be back by a certain time and if I was late he'd chain me to the radiator." They were both nauseous as she told him more but without any details, she knew neither of them could handle that. "The only person in Charming I could trust was Jax, everyone else hated me after my meltdown and I wasn't ready to admit to my dad that I was wrong, that I fucked up again so I called Jax. I didn't tell him anything, just that Keith was sick and I needed to get out. We hatched this plan to try and get him in a hospital but it's really hard to get some involuntarily committed, especially when they're as manipulative and smart as Keith."

Juice held her hands tighter. "He wasn't happy about your plan, was he?"

She shook her head and, taking her hands back, pulled her knees to her chin. "He almost killed me, JC." Amelia hugged herself. "I waited until I healed and was strong enough and bolted."

"That was the night we first met."

"It was."

Juice was sick, he swallowed the urge to vomit and listened to her speak. He wanted her to stop, even without detail it was a harrowing story that he had hated with a passion but it was all spilling out of her. It had to come up before it ate her alive and destroyed any chance she had at a normal life. Amelia hadn't told anyone any of what happened and now that she finally could, there was no shutting her up.

This guy was dead. The club did awful things, things they weren't proud of but the horrors she described, the scars she began pointing out, overshadowed anything Juice could ever have imagined doing to a human. At least until that moment in time, now he was going to do all that and worse to Keith.

"Please, don't tell anyone." The story was far from over, she'd probably never be able to get it all out, share all the details but there was no going further for her then. Amelia curled into a ball as she wept with Juice frozen across from her. He was terrified of touching her, like she was this tiny, fragile little bird he'd crush mistakenly, but that was exactly what she didn't want. Amelia didn't want her story to change anything between them and he was letting it. Scooching over he scooped her up and settled her in his lap, cradling her protectively.

"Shh, Meely, it's okay. I'm going to deal with him."

Her head shot up from his chest, panic-stricken. "No. You can't kill him."

"Why? The shit he did, he'll be getting less than he deserves."

"I don't want that mark on you." It was indescribable. Every time they killed a man she felt it left some indelible scar on them, her dad, Jax, whoever ended the life carried it with them no matter if the victim was guilty or not. Amelia didn't want someone like Keith to have that lasting blemish on any of them but especially Juice, he was too good. "If someone found out, you'd go prison."

"You're right." It wasn't debatable, not then at least. "You're safe now though, you don't have to be scared. I'll take care of you."

"I never told anyone that." The sobbing began to slow and her breathing return to normal, just his touch soothed and comforted Amelia in a way she hadn't experienced before. "This terrifies me."

"You don't have to be scared me. I will never hurt you."

"I'm scared of myself, of what you're doing." She drew her head back and looked at him, her face was puffy and red, her make up streaking down her face. "It's been like, two weeks, and I trust you with things I wouldn't even trust my dad or Jax with and I've known them my whole life." There was a marked difference between the kinds of men they were and the man Juice was, that was undeniable and Amelia sensed it from the moment they had met.

"It's not misplaced, I promise you that." The way she looked at him, doe eyed and adoring, sent Juice's heart into his throat. "I'm sorry," he whispered, her confusion more adorable than it should have been.

"For wha…"

He kissed her, tender and sweet, his thumb traced her jawline as she slipped her arms around his neck. Amelia's lips parted, yearning for him as she kissed him back. It felt as if his touch was healing her, drawing the pain and fear out of her body as their tongues intertwined and explored each other's mouths. Just the tips of his fingers grazed her spine accidently and pulled away and with apologetic look.

"I wasn't going to," he whispered, playfully tugging her earlobe. "Come on, you should get some sleep."

"Can I stay here?" She asked timidly and quickly added, "I'm not going to sleep with you, JC. I…can't."

He chuckled a little, wiping the bit of wet from his lips with his thumb and nodded. "I wasn't going to try, you can take my bed. Guest room is full of crap." With her still in his arms, Juice stood and carried her up the steps. "Do you need anything?" He tucked her in and innocently kissed her cheek when she assured him she was fine. "I'll be on the couch."

Amelia nodded and rolled over, her legs moving under the covers to find the perfect position. She mumbled a sleepy good night and almost instantly fell asleep. Juice took a moment to appreciate her peaceful expression before leaving the room, after all her tears it was nice to see her so calm. As the door clicked shut behind him Juice banged his forehead on the wall, he was in deep with this girl.


	10. Chapter 10

Amelia's eyes shot open, her heart was beating out of her chest as she slowly sat up and looked around but couldn't place where she was. Waking up from a nightmare was awful enough but waking up with no idea where she was sent it to new levels. Stumbling in her haste she must have made a few loud bangs on her way to the door, she met a concerned Juice in the hall.

"Are you okay?" He stood at the top of the steps in basketball shorts and no shirt, slick with sweat.

"Jesus Christ." Her hand slapped against her chest, startled by his sudden appearance, then she realized and remembered. "Feel my heart," she pressed his palm against her chest, laughing at her silly behavior. "I didn't know where I was."

"You remember now?" She was right; her heart was thumping hard against her chest.

"I do," she paused as he stepped into the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. "I remember all of it."

Juice smiled, bright and goofy, and shrugged not wanting to make a big deal out of it. He didn't know how she felt but he doubt it was anything near how strongly he was feeling about it. "I went out for a run, came back and heard you bumping around up here."

"My foot got tangled in the sheet, almost landed on my damn face." She preened jokingly and fluttered her eyelashes. "Can you imagine a hooker with a busted face? How would I made any money?"

"Like I said the other night, that's the money maker." Boldly, he kissed her cheek to test her reaction.

Her smile fell and she scrunched up her face, he knew whatever she had to say was probably going to sting. "Look, last night, I don't regret telling you or the kiss but right now," Amelia shook her head and just said it. "Juice, nothing can happen between us."

"Oh, so I shouldn't propose over breakfast?"

Amelia sighed sadly at his weak defense. "I'm sorry. You're an amazing guy but I'm nowhere near ready or even wanting to be in a relationship. It goes beyond Keith but none of it has to do with you. I'm fucked up and you don't want this mess."

"You're not fucked up and you're not a mess and you don't know what I want."

"Either way, I know what I want and right now I just want you to be my friend. I need that more than anything."

Being angry was selfish, Juice knew that, but he couldn't help it. He had no idea what kind of fears lurked in her mind, what emotional scarring Keith had left but he knew he could help her, he wanted to help her. "Sure, of course I'm your friend."

"All that stuff you said you were working on finding, the wants in life, I'm looking for them too, and we'll find them but this, this isn't it, not now at least. I just need time."

It was at this point when Tig or Chibs or any other club member would probably go on a rage bender, maybe sleep with a few crow eaters but not Juice. He was feeling dejected and self-conscious but he wouldn't mask it with irresponsible behavior. He respected and understood her decision, he didn't like it, but he had to accept it and just try to show her he wouldn't change out of nowhere or hurt her. When Amelia was ready, he'd be there.

"All good. I'm gonna shower, maybe we can get breakfast after."

Amelia shook her head. "I'm just going to call my dad, have him bring me home. I have to go with a journalist to Oakland for a story in a few hours. Guess it's my first day, technically. If you're still my security guard, you can pick me up at like, ten?"

He nodded, "Yup, I'll see you at ten."

She was surprised he didn't offer to take her home. Instead Juice just grabbed a fresh towel from the closet and shut the bathroom door behind him. She didn't want to do that, not completely, but Amelia was trying to be responsible. Diving into another romance was foolish and her fears were the only thing that made it possible for her to turn him away. "JC," she knocked on the door. "Come on, open the door."

"What's up?"

He was hurt, she was hurt and even though Amelia knew it was wrong, she kissed him anyway. Once she knocked on the door she knew it was a wrap and she'd give in. His lips were salty with sweat but he still tasted like Juice, like he had the night before and Amelia was hooked. "This is bad," she muttered into his mouth. "Slow, okay? Please? Really slow."

"Anything for you," he finally smiled again. That perfect, cheesy smile and Amelia knew everything was going to be fine. Pushing him back in the bathroom she giggled excitedly. Amelia didn't want to leave but she had to be an adult, she had work. It wasn't until she heard the shower start that she went down to the living room and, finding her purse on the coffee table, called Tig for a ride.

* * *

><p>"You're quiet." Tig said, keeping his eyes on the road as he drove the tow truck from Juice's to his place. "I'm not mad you stayed there, but Amelia, I told you, that can't happen." Suddenly she was a kid again, huffing and rolling her eyes petulantly as Tig tried his best to be a good father but all she saw it as was him doubting her judgment and ignoring that she had in fact, grown up.<p>

"We didn't do anything, I was just exhausted and drunk so I crashed there." They bounced together, bopping over potholes and uneven roads. "But why? You keep telling us we can't hook up, but never _why_ we can't."

"A lot of reasons." It was snappy and quick, he didn't want to have this conversation.

"Like?" Tig didn't say anything and Amelia turned her body toward him. "Dad, I like him, a lot. I'm not saying I want something serious but if that happens, I want you to be okay with it. He makes me happy, I feel good when I'm with him." Still nothing. "Hey, talk to me. I'm not some bratty kid who has to listen to you. If you want me to take what you're saying into consideration then treat me like a goddamn adult."

"Look at your past!" He snapped, his hand smacking the wheel almost to punctuate his annoyance. He saw her face, shocked and highly offended and even worse, hurt. "I'm sorry but you don't have the best track record with relationships, romantic or not, and he's in the club. I don't need that shit, I don't need to hear jokes about you two and then have to hear the comments and complaints when you end whatever it is you're doing."

"Wow."

"Amelia, you know what I mean." It wasn't like Tig was the most articulate and she did know what he was trying to say but she was having a hard time getting passed what he did actually say. "He's my friend, my brother. You're my little girl."

"Your crazy little girl."

"I didn't say that."

"But that's what you meant. You don't want to deal with me possibly freaking out again, or Juice thinking I'm some head case?"

"Don't put those words in my mouth, Amelia Jane. I don't think that but he's not good for you. The club is the club, it's separate, and I don't want you getting more involved. It's bad enough I raised you with them, like you would patch one day or some shit. Look what happened, look what happened to you because of me."

Covering her mouth, she stifled a gasp. "Finally, you admit it. You never wanted another daughter, you always wanted me to be a boy and that shit that happened, it's not because of you. I can't tell if you feel genuinely guilty or you're just getting some pleasure from being a martyr."

Tig jammed his foot on the break and looked at her, he had stopped right in the middle of the road without any care aside from his daughter. "I should have been there. It is my fault. I left you to go on a damn run and I come back and," he shook his head. "You were only sixteen."

"And I was raped. Do you know how that makes me feel, knowing you can't even say it out loud, like it ruins who I am. I. Was. Raped. But that's not my fault and it's not your fault either. You not being there after, sending me to live with Gemma and Jax because you couldn't deal with it, that is your fault." Never in all the years since it had happened had Amelia ever been able to say those three words. Tig looked at her, chin to chest, with tears in his eyes. He couldn't say it either, he could hardly even accept that fact but not for the reason she thought. "All I ever wanted was you but you abandoned me and then sent me off.

"I know, I fucked up. I tried, it was years too late, yeah, but I tried and you still went off with him."

"I went off with him because he didn't look at me like you all did." Keith didn't, but he'd use that to keep her malleable for years. Keith was a master manipulator.

"Oh, okay. Convenient daddy issues when you don't want the blame for making a shitty decision."

"Keith is my fault!" She shouted. "I know it was stupid. I came back because I could admit that now, I'm scared, I'm looking for help and I need my dad. I wanted to work on this, on our relationship but I think that's pretty pointless right now, isn't it?" Not waiting for an answer Amelia jumped out of the truck and started walking down the street.

"Meely, get back in the truck." Tig rolled slowly behind her. "Amelia, I'm sorry." He was, he hated the tension between them and sadly, she was right. The night she was attacked changed everything but she swore it was because he felt differently about her, when truly it was because he hated himself for what happened. "Sweetie, come on, I'm sorry."

"I told Juice that every man I ever trusted hurt me, every single one except him, so far at least. You want to keep that from me? Thanks." Amelia walked purposely down the street, eyes forward but her middle finger raised high for him to see as he followed her. "Leave me alone."

"Where are you going?

"I've got work to do, like a big girl. Just leave."

Tig didn't leave her, driving painfully slow he watched her every step until she walked up the path to the front door. Her heels were blistered, she was sure of it and her legs ached but Amelia was stubborn, just like her father. She unlocked the door and he parked, running up the path behind her.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know, I heard you the entire way back."

"I was never mad at you, I was mad at myself," He admitted. "I failed as a dad because I couldn't protect you. All the shit after that, the erratic behavior, the suicide attempt, that's on me. I'm glad you're home now, we can move away from that shit. I missed you Meely, I want my daughter back."

"I just want my daddy." Amelia began to cry, the last twenty-four hours had been emotionally exhausting.

"I'm here, baby but please, Amelia, just listen to me. I want the best for you and Juice, he ain't it. I was right the first time, I'm right this time."

"But I really like him. I know it's early but right now he makes me feel good."

"I liked your mom at one point too."

Amelia sniffled and laughed a little. "Okay, I won't spend any more time with him." If he insisted on treating her like a child she'd act like one and simply go behind his back.

"Good girl. Just in time too, Unser called, your asshole ex is on his way to Denver. You're clear of him, Meels." Tig kissed the top of her head and sent her off to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Amelia felt lonely as she pulled up to the meeting spot. Since going back to Charming she hadn't been alone but Tig had been sure to tell Juice his services were no longer needed so she was flying solo. The job was fairly easy, an article about the community effort to save a small locally owned book store. She took some photos, most were conservative enough that she knew they'd print but she also tried to spice things up a little.<p>

"So that's it," she asked as she gently put her camera back.

"Yeah, we'll meet with Mike in the morning but we're good now."

They chatted a bit more, wanting to get to know each other since they'd be working together quite frequently now. Amelia swayed as they talked, happy for the budding friendship, but not realizing how happy until she was alone and suddenly terrified. She hurried back to her car, lighting a cigarette to help calm her nerves and it worked.

Singing along with the radio she was already thinking of excuses to be able to see Juice. She knew Tig would be all over her and he already spent most of his time around the club, including Juice, so it would be tricky.

"What did I tell you about smoking?" An angry voice startled her from her little daydreams of Juice and Amelia instantly panicked as she saw Keith leaning in her window. "It's not good for you," he snatched it away and tossed it into the street. "I was so worried about you," with unsettling, sickening tenderness he caressed her cheek.

"You should go," she was paralyzed with fear. "Please, I don't want them to have to kill you."

"It's not me you have to worry about, Amelia."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shortie today, not feeling too great! This is kind of a part one. Rather than one long chapter, I broke it up so I could get you something. xoxo**

* * *

><p>Juice wasn't going to just leave Amelia alone until he was sure Keith was actually physically in Denver but Tig made him meet him back at the clubhouse. Just because Amelia promised, and Tig wasn't even sure he believed her completely, didn't mean he wasn't going to lay down some rules with Juice as well. He knew how it worked; if they wanted to, they'd find a way, unless Tig really put some serious restrictions on it.<p>

"Tig here?" Juice had been told to meet him there but, not shockingly, Tig wasn't even there yet.

Bobby and Chibs gave him a despondent look, the latter pushing his stool away from the bar and making his way over to him. Gripping Juice's shoulder Chibs shook his head, disappointed and the look bothered Juice more than he would have liked. "You fuck her?"

"What?" Pulling a face Juice took a few backward steps and put some space between him and Chibs. "Who?" It was obvious Chibs meant Amelia but Juice didn't want to give them anything. "You know what, I'm not doing this."

"You know who." Chibs spoke low, almost warning Juice.

"The little psycho." Bobby added, his voice gravely and monotone. Juice felt the slight on Amelia's behalf and scowled at him. "Oh come on, she's crazy."

"You know what they say about the crazy ones," Half-Sack piped in. "Crazy in the head, crazy in the bed." His smile was wide, his chest puffed out as he waited proudly for them to start to laugh. It wasn't funny though, not with the history Chibs knew. "What?" He shrugged, two of the other three staring at him coldly.

Bobby chuckled, not exactly as informed as Chibs was about Amelia's past. "Don't give him any ideas. If you haven't already, Juice, don't. My mama always said, 'Don't stick your dick in crazy'. I should have listened, you can learn from my mistakes."

"Don't talk about her like that." Juice snapped, Chibs nodded and gave Sack a hard slap to the back on the head. He and Bobby made eye contact, saying so much in the silence.

Sensing some underlying issue and always being one to keep the peace Bobby groaned, "Let's take a walk, prospect." Sack pouted, rubbing the sore spot and they slowly left the clubhouse. If anyone could talk sense into Juice, it was Chibs.

"Your _brother_ Tig isn't going to like this."

"Nothing happened."

"He said he had to pick her up from your place." Suspicion was all over Chibs' face but he wasn't angry, he just wanted to keep anything from blowing up. "He wasn't very happy."

"Nothing. Happened." More firm this time but the words received the same reaction as before.

"You should keep it like that." The dynamic was strange, the usually fatherly feel from Chibs was still present but it was almost antagonistic in a way. "I mean it, she gets emotional."

"I'm not doing this with you." He said defensively. "Tig wants to give me the speech, treat us like goddamn teenagers and see if he can scare me, he can try."

"I know you like her," Chibs gave Juice a solid but light and affection slap to the face. "You don't want to tie in with that family. She's a nice girl but complicated and complications are never good." Chibs cared for both Juice and Amelia but he could see their relationship turning passionate in a flash before suddenly ending in an intense, histrionic battle. He didn't want either one of them getting hurt and that was his suspected outcome using the judgments he'd made on a much different version of the young Trager.

Juice pursed his lips. They were both repeating the same sentiment with different words and they'd keep doing so until he stopped it. "What me and Meels do is between us. I appreciate your concern, you're being a dick about it but, that's you. I'm good, Chibs. There's nothing going on, we're friends."

As he went off to his usual spot, flipping open his laptop to be sure Keith got on his flight and got off in Denver, Chibs followed him. "I've not nothing against you two. I just don't think it'll end great." He leveled with Juice, feeling terribly guilty but Juice ignored the words and kept working. An awkward while passed and Chibs checked his cell phone. "Tig was here, had to take care of some business but he said he'll be back."

"I won't be here," Juice said as his eyes scanned the screen, fingers typing furiously.

"Oh that'll just sit perfectly with him. Let him blow off steam, shout at you, she's his little girl." He leaned toward the screen as Juice's eyes narrowed on the passenger list for Keith's flight. "What is it?"

"Bastard never boarded," he slammed his computer shut furiously. Juice told him earlier that day, he tried to get him to listen but Tig didn't want to hear about double checking, he just wanted Juice as far from Amelia as possible. "You know where she is?"

"Amelia? No. You think he went after her?"

"First time she's alone since getting home? Yeah, I know he did. Shit with him is way worse than you know, brother."

* * *

><p>Keith reached in the window and took her keys from the ignition, Amelia hadn't even started the car yet. She felt her chest begin to tighten as he walked around to the passenger side of the car and slipped in. She did what he said, like always, Amelia was too scared of him to do otherwise.<p>

"There's my sweet girl," he purred. "I know you were just confused the other night, being around these people messes with your head." With a cackle he sighed, sliding the key back and turning the ignition. "Telling me to leave, that's nonsense. I'm the only one who loves you, even after what happened. Damaged or not, you're still my wife."

Knowing something was a lie did not keeping it from hurting and twisting Amelia up in devastating ways. Her knuckles were white as she gripped the wheel, terrified. "Please, go."

"Why would I do that?" His voice was soft, she knew he only used such slow pacing and calm manner when he was trying to relax her, mold her fragile psyche. Keith didn't realize what a change in location could do, she wasn't quite as easy to manipulate.

"Because they'll hurt you." It was truly to the point now where she wanted him dead, sick or not, Keith had to go.

"Not if you tell them not to." Tucking her hair behind her ear, he smiled sweetly. "You don't want them to hurt me do you? Amelia, I was there for you when he kicked you out, told you to leave. What kind of father does that when his daughter tells him she's in love?"

"That was then, this is now. I'm home, Keith. Charming is my home and I want to be here. I don't want to be with you anymore."

Gripping the back of her head Keith hammered her face into the steering wheel, her nose crunched and blood splatter on the leather and her face and clothes. She screamed, her hands covering her face as she tried to focus through the pain. "Goddamn it, Amelia. When are you going to learn?"

Rather than cowering and apologizing, Amelia used the pain to fuel her. Blindly, she slammed her elbow back, making contact with his throat and scrambled for the handle. He coughed and gasped for breath but it only kept him busy for a few moments. Her blurry vision from the injury made it nearly impossible to see, she felt wildly with one hand as Keith grabbed her arm and attempted to subdue her.

"Stupid bitch," he yanked her away from the door and pressed his forearm over her chest to hold her against the seat.

"Let her go." Juice pressed his gun against Keith's temple from the passenger window. Like the coward he was, Keith instantly removed his hand. Chibs came up behind Juice with a sneer and instructed Keith to get out of the car, which he did, while Juice ran to Amelia's side. "Meels, I'm so sorry. I'm here."

"JC," she sobbed as he opened her door and collected her in his arms. Awkwardly positioned, crouched in the street, he slunk down against open side of the door and just held her. Amelia's fingers held him desperately, unwilling and unable to let him go or pull her bloody face from his chest.

Chibs was standing over Keith as he sat against the brick of a closed down storefront. It was midday but not many people milled around and, it was Oakland, those that were there that may have noticed, wouldn't have said anything. He was on the phone with Unser, at least having him arrested would keep Keith available, there was no way Juice and Chibs could just kill him in the middle of the street, especially not with Amelia there.

"You're okay now," Juice's grip on her was firm. If only they had gotten there five minutes before, but it was better than five minutes after, a weak consolation. "I've got you. I'm not going to let him hurt you again."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second shortie and tomorrow we will be back to normal! **

"She's mine." Keith spat as Chibs paced in front of him, still on the phone. Like many sociopaths, dominance for the sake of dominance was on his list of chief motivations. Amelia was a pretty little trophy he could control, it worked well for the image he liked to project to the community and his friends as well as fed his need for control and power. "I'll do what I want with her."

Clenching his teeth as he listened to the rambling Chibs gave him a swift kick to the crotch. Juice wanted desperately to destroy Keith but Amelia was clutching him tight, she refused to let him go and he felt the same. Just the sound of this guy's voice made her tense, Juice held her closer. "Don't worry," Juice whispered into her hair. "You're good, I'm here."

"Can we go?" Finally, she looked up at him, her eyes bloodshot and skin stained crimson. "I just want to leave." Juice and Chibs made eye contact, the latter nodding to assure Juice he could deal with the arrangements for Keith.

"Yeah, of course we can. We should get you to Saint Thomas, I think it's broken." Amelia hissed as his fingers gently touched the bridge of her nose, there was no doubt her nose was broken and it wasn't the first time. After seeing the brutal photos of Keith's rage Juice noticed the slightest telltale bump, he'd never have seen it without prior knowledge but he was sure she stared at it every time she looked in the mirror. "We can get it set and they can tape it up."

Amelia shook her head, her blood still trickling down to her chest. "No, I can do it myself. I'm pretty good at it by now."

Overhearing the comment Chibs rolled his jaw as he waited for Unser to make his way to Oakland. He understood Juice's earlier words better, there was more to the story than she'd told them and he was sure she hadn't been completely honest with Juice either. There was many different secrets being held and Chibs feared the fallout of when they inevitably became known.

"No, we're doing this right; they can give you something for the pain too." Juice wanted to see her smile, wobbling a bit as he tried to stand from his awkward position without using his hands he kissed her cheek. "Besides we can't have you setting it wrong and losing your income, right? No one wants a hooker with a broken nose." It worked, but barely, she gave him a weak, crooked smirk.

Being out of Charming in their current capacity, was a risk, their cuts could draw the wrong kind of attention, from other crews and even local police. "Where are you taking her?" Keith moved to stand but Chibs growled and kicked him back against the wall.

"Give me a goddamn reason." His accent only made the words harder and more threatening. "Killing a piece of shite like you, beating on women, it would be my pleasure."

"She's mine!" He moved to stand again as Juice gently placed Amelia in the passenger seat of her rental but Chibs gripped his shirt and pulled him to the side alley. "You can't take her."

"Go on, Juicy. We'll be in touch."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Juice took off down the street. "I shouldn't have listened to Tig."<p>

Amelia's head was back, her eyes screwed shut as she held her sweater to her nose. Really, it didn't matter, she was already covered in blood but at least she could feel like she was doing something. "He probably didn't give you much of an option, did he?"

"Not really." As he thought about Keith and the things he'd said and done, Juice sneered. "Fucking Unser, he said Keith was gone."

"I'm sure he believed it too, JC." He reached over and took her hand, holding it tight between them as he drove. "I don't want to tell him. Can you talk to Chibs? You guys seem close. My dad will freak out."

Juice shook his head, his eyes moving from the street to each mirror as he was on high alert now. Normally he'd do anything she asked but not this, it put her in danger. "I can't do that, even if I wanted to. We have to tell Tig, Chibs wouldn't keep that secret either, this is too serious Amelia."

"What's Chibs going to do?" Moving away from the Tig conversation was best, she wasn't winning that anyway. "I don't want you to do it." She could see his expression change, like he didn't want to tell her what she already knew was going to happen.

"Unser'll pick him up. Keep him comfortable."

"I don't want you to do it, you or my dad." She repeated "I know he'll want to and I can see you want to, but please don't."

"I don't think Tig's going to let anyone else handle this shit." His thumb ran over the back of her hand repeatedly. "He won't be mad, he just wants to protect you."

"Yeah, I guess I just wanted it to disappear once I got home."

"And it will, Princess, I promise you. It'll all be over soon."


	13. Chapter 13

Although Chibs couldn't see the vehicle he automatically assumed it was Unser when he heard the car pull up, flashing lights hitting the brick wall on either side of him. He smiled, shoving his gun in his pants and walked backwards to the opening of the alley, his eyes never leaving Keith.

"Excuse me, sir?" A female voice hit his ears and it was not one he recognized.

"Aye?" Chibs spun and leaned on the right wall hoping to hide Keith as he sat on the ground behind him. "Is there a problem officer?" An Oakland cop, Chibs hadn't expected that.

"You alone?" She asked, her eyes falling on Keith half way down the alley. It was a weak attempt at hiding him but it was all he could do with her standing right there.

With a gruff laugh, he shook his head. "Buddy of mine, his wife just left him so he's been on a wee bit of a bender." She nodded and, with her hand on her baton, moved down to Keith. "There's no problem, really. I was just coming to get him home, we'll take care of him."

Chibs' top lip twitched as Unser, just a few minutes late enough to cause a real problem, skidded to a stop in front of the Oakland PD car. "Excuse me, officer." He hurried into the alley. "I'm Chief Unser with Charming PD. I was just coming to help these two out."

"He tried to rob me ma'am." Keith said as he stood up and dusted himself off, his face riddled with fear as he rubbed the back of his head. "Whacked me in the back of the head. "I'm sober and not his friend, not at all."

The female officer turned, eyebrows raised high in suspicion. "He seems sober to me. Did you hit him?" Her hand moved from her baton to her gun now. "All three of you, get out of the alley and on the street, now."

"I can handle it," Unser spoke forcefully now. "Unless you think we should have this discussion with your commanding officer?"

"I can radio over for him," She challenged. "Or I can arrest them both."

Wayne looked at Chibs, they were really in a tough spot. If she didn't spook and called his bluff her commanding officer could cause a lot of problems. "Or, you can take your friend there back to your neck of the woods and I'll deal with this man."

"I don't want any problems," Keith said. "I don't want to press charges; I just want to go home."

It was a tense few minutes while Unser and the female officer stared each other down cold. Unser had no options, he wasn't even in his own jurisdiction. The Oakland department was bigger with more politicians that he couldn't chat up easily to make this all go away. If Unser went to bat for Chibs it would shine a light on that relationship and it would be bad for everyone.

"Come on, Telford." Unser said turning back, head hung low in shame. "We'll have to go back." He whispered now, "None of us wants to start a political war. We'll have to get him back."

* * *

><p>"Amelia. Amelia T-R-A-G-E-R." She spelled her name again, slower the second time, as she held the ice pack she was given upon arrival to her face. "Is Dr. Knowles in? She can do all this, it'll be easier."<p>

The receptionist seemed less than thrilled to have to make the special request but it wasn't surprising since Juice was escorting Amelia. A cut usually meant Tara would have to be called. "I can see if she's free."

"Please, that would be wonderful."She and Juice took a seat watching as the receptionist made arrangements for Amelia to be seen by Tara. The woman simply nodded at them and Amelia could breathe a sigh of relief. At least it wasn't some random doctor.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, scratching a random bit of dried blood from her shoulder. Juice really wasn't sure what to do or say, he just wanted to make it all go away but that wasn't possible. "Sorry, that was stupid."

"Yes, it hurts but I'm glad you're here. At least I'm not scared now."

The sweet words only made him angry and reminded him of the things Keith yelled as they had left. It was unsettling to hear her spoken about as property with such righteousness. Keith wasn't just some obsessed misogynist, he was legitimately convinced he owned Amelia. "I have to call your dad, Meels."

"No, please just wait until I go back first." She pleaded with him, her eyes already looked dark as she pulled the ice pack away. Reticently, Juice nodded just as Tara came into the waiting room.

"Jesus, Amelia, what happened?" Her eyes filled at the question and Juice helped her stand, an emotionally and physically supportive hand on her hand. "Come on, we can talk while I patch you up, okay?"

"I saw Abel," Amelia said softly as they moved quickly down the hall despite her uneasy footing. "You guys look really happy, it's great."

"You don't know how long I've wanted to be happy with him." Tara held open the door to the empty room.

"Just not here," she mused. "I think most of us girls wanted to get out."

"And when we do, we make some bad decisions." They had rather similar stories, Jax had been the one to share the other's with each woman. Neither of the girls minded, they had known each other for too long and been close, because of Jax, to take issue with him telling them. "You should tell Gemma," Tara said as she wiped the dried blood from Amelia's face. "About what happened in high school."

"Yeah, no, that's no one's business."

"Amelia, I mean it. I think she'd understand why you did what you did."

"Gemma Teller doesn't understand anything that won't serve her. Suicide is a sign of weakness, remember she said that? I have enough going on without rehashing that shit. I'd rather be the psycho than have to tell her and everyone else why I went off the deep end."

Tara was quiet, she just nodded along with each word. "And this mess, who are you going to tell about this?"

"Me? No one but Juice will tell Tig and everyone will know. He didn't tell anyone about the rape because he was embarrassed, I know that. This, this doesn't have the same shame attached, not for him at least. For me, it's almost worse in a way. I chose him, I let him to do."

"It all ties in, Meels." Stopping her work Tara took the rolling stool and sat in front of Amelia. "I know Tig's reaction made what happened so much worse but this, just like the attack, you didn't ask for it, you didn't want it. None of it, back then or now, is your fault."

"Battered woman escapes ex, people cheer. Rape victim, to everyone else, even if they won't admit it, is ruined."

Tara's face fell, "No."

"Yes." Amelia seemed at peace with it but to Tara that made it even worse. "My dad never said it to me but I heard him talking to Chibs, I just knew by his tone. After they killed the guy, he made Chibs swear he wouldn't tell anyone. He was ashamed of me and I was too, he says he felt guilty but I think he was disgusted. The only other person besides my therapist I ever told was Keith and he just reinforced that, no one would want me because I'm," Amelia stopped. "Can you just finish this?"

"That's not true." Tara was firm but trying to be supportive and gentle. "Juice, does he know?"

"No." Amelia snapped. "You can't. I don't know what it is between us, friends now, but I don't want him to know, ever."

At that moment, there was no talking to her. Tara nodded and got back to work, already planning on her next conversation with Amelia. Pushing on would only upset her, she needed to calm down before they could really talk. Tara had a few ideas, maybe setting her up with Opie's new girl, she was a therapist after all and only a little older than her.

"I won't say anything," Tara promised.

* * *

><p>"She's lightheaded," Tara explained to Juice back in the waiting room. "Just from the loss of blood and pain from setting it, she should be fine in a few hours. I packed her nose, taped it up but that's really all I can do. I'm not admitting her, just letting her rest a bit, get her head right."<p>

"What the hell happened?" Tig stormed in the waiting room, his temper on display for all to see. "Where is she? Is she okay?" He shoved Juice back but the young man stood confidently, Jax raced in after him trying to keep control.

"Brother," Jax growled in a warning. "Don't make a goddamn scene."

"She's fine, but you didn't listen to me." Juice barked in a low whisper to keep from drawing attention of the security guards. "I told you to let me check he was gone before sending her off alone. You didn't and he went after her. I'm not a moron, I know what I'm talking about."

Tig pulled at his hair, enraged and wishing he could kick his own ass but knowing he'd have to settle for Juice. "What happened?"

"He attacked her, broken nose, bruised up face, really upset but she'll be fine." Juice's anger slowly diminished as he saw how upset Tig was. "Chibs is getting Unser to hold him in lock-up until we can get him back. Couldn't really force him into the car at gunpoint in broad daylight, he would have flipped out, it looked suspicious enough."

At least they had him, Tig couldn't wait to get his hands on the bastard. "What do you know? How in the hell did you find her?"

"She's going to tell you everything, it's not my place. I put two and two together though, googled the book store she was talking about for the job and found her a few blocks away."

With his head in his hands Tig nodded, he was thankful but he'd never say it. "I'm going to kill him," he growled.

"Yeah, just keep calm in front of her. She's already upset. She doesn't want us killing him."

Tig growled and shoved Juice hard. "Don't tell me how to be a father."

"Then try being one!" Juice shouted, coming right back at Tig and pushing him fiercely into the vending machines. "You have no idea how bad it was for her when you sent her away. Juvie centers and shit, she didn't need that."

"What?" Tig narrowed his eyes, Juice was now the target of his wrath. He lunged forward and slammed Juice into the wall. "You don't know shit."

"Hey!" Jax struggled to keep them apart, at least Juice was a defensive mode and easier to settle than Tig. "Both of you, bottle this shit."

"I want to see her," Tig was already heading down the hall. He didn't really, he was scared to see her in another hospital bed, it sent chills through him and made his stomach turn but he knew he should. Tig didn't want to make the same mistake again.

"You can't." Tara had Jax stop him, there was no way she was trying to get in front of him in such a state. "She's sleeping, just let her rest."

"Brother, go take a minute, grab a smoke." Jax nudged Tig toward the door and turned to Juice, "I told you to leave her alone."

"Yeah, and if I did, she'd be half way to Denver by now." Juice lowered his voice, watching as Tig paced and mumbled to himself in a low growl as he headed for the door. "That asshole she married, he beat the shit out of her Jax, all the time."

Jax's nostrils flared and his eyebrows furrowed as he became furious and suddenly began deeply hurting for her. "I didn't know that," he growled, his fist clenching tight. "None of us did. This'll get settled, but Juice, you don't bring up that shit from years ago. You don't know, brother, there's so much more going on with that. Stay away from her, I mean it."

With no intention to back away from Amelia unless she wanted him to, Juice just agreed. Someone had to keep a level head and that wasn't either of their specialties. "Yeah, sure."

"Jesus Christ, are we done here?" Tara asked as she eyed the security guards watching them closely for one more slip or some sort of violence. Seeing Tig pacing, obviously out of his mind and aching for a fight, through the glass doors Tara feared they were far from over the drama. "Someone needs to deal with that. You're all on thin ice here. You keep forgetting the most important part this."

"I'm not," he said coldly. "Let me go," Juice clapped Jax's shoulder. "I'll talk to him, figure out the plan for taking care of this asshole. I think that'll make everyone feel better. Just make sure she knows I'm still here." With profuse gratitude for Tara, Juice left out the front in a hurry.

"How is she?"

Tara shook her head. "I think you need to talk to her, Jax. Tig's too screwed up over it and her mind has been twisted into a mangled mess by this guy and Tig's shitty way of dealing with it all. I think she should talk with your mom too."

That was a long shot but Jax knew it would probably help. It was about time he sat down with her though, he'd been meaning to since she got home. "Thank you for this." He pressed a fleeting kiss on her cheek before stepping down the hall to find Amelia.


	14. Chapter 14

"Meely?" Jax poked his head in, his forehead wrinkling at the sight of her blood stained shirt. "Mind if I come in?" With her eyes still closed, Amelia waved him in. As he sat, the chair scraped against the floor, she turned her head just slightly and peeked at him with a pained smile. "How you doing, darlin'?"

She groaned, her jaw jutting out a little. "I've been better."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asking her outright was the only way Jax ever really did get the truth from Amelia. "All the times you called me the last year, the planning, why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I know you'd react like this," she said softly. "All of you. I know my dad is probably flipping shit, you're all filled with angst, I can see it in your face. Your mom," Amelia actually laughed a little. "We all know she'll turn this around on me."

Lacing his fingers on top of his head Jax pursed his lips. "Yeah, well, my mom is the last person you need to worry about. Let me deal with Gemma, let Tig deal with Keith and you need to take care of this." He tapped her forehead, right in the center, with a disapproving look. "You're smarter than buying into his shit, Amelia."

"If it was just his shit, yeah, maybe."

"Tig isn't the one to build or gauge mental health on, he's more fucked up than the rest of us combined."

"I'm sorry, I didn't want this shit to happen. I didn't know where else to go."

"You're fine. We want to help. Tig wants to murder but that's his way of helping."

"What does he know?" She sat up a little and pouted. "What do you know?"

Jax wet his lips and shrugged, Juice would get, at the very least, a tongue-lashing for telling him anything but that didn't matter. Maybe it would teach him to listen and to do what he's told. "Tig only knows what happened today, Juice told me it's been going on a while though."

"Yeah," when she closed her eyes Jax took her hand in his. "It was bad Jax, but after the judge refused to commit him," she shudder at the memory. "I had to leave. I don't know what was worse, the physical pain or the horrible shit he said."

"I'm sorry, Meels." Jax's face twisted. He'd watched Amelia grow up, there were very few people he truly loved and she was one of them. "We'll take care of you."

"You have your own family, Jackson." Being part of the club family was wonderful, Amelia loved it and she loved them all, rough relationships or bitter pasts notwithstanding. Sometimes though, she hated being the poor little Trager girl who needed pity. She didn't see that it wasn't pity but that was exactly what it felt like. "I'm happy for you two."

"Thank you," Jax said with a small smile. "Look, Tara said you're really twisted up over what happened."

"I can't separate it." She admitted. "I can't compartmentalize the emotions and the thoughts. I know," she said aggravated, "That I am not trash but I can't stop feeling like it and that overshadows any knowledge or cognitive thoughts I have over what happened."

"You need to talk to someone, I'm not the one to help you work through this. All I can do is promise you, that I'm here. Tig, me, Chibs, we're the ones that know what happened, all of it, and we won't let anyone else hurt you."

Before she could speak again Chibs barged in the room with a serious look on his face. "Brother, we need you out here." He nodded solemnly at Amelia and shot her a wink.

"Wait, is JC still here?" Jax raised an eyebrow at the damn nickname and rolled his eyes. "Don't start Jax, I need him."

Jax was going to send Juice in but he quickly got caught up in what Chibs was going on about. The two of them moved out to the parking lot to see Juice holding Tig back from Unser. "Jesus Christ, Trager back off." Jax lent a hand and between the two of them, he was subdued. Unser huffed behind them and straightened his tie.

"So you don't know where he is?" Juice groaned, his hand running over his Mohawk. "He's not going to just leave, the shit he said about her being his, he wants her."

With an almighty roar Tig threw wild punches into the cement pillar. "Find him," he shouted to Unser. "How did you let him get away?" The anger was focused on Chibs now, even Juice was staring at him with disdain. Unser was making calls the moment he could hoping to minimalize the mess.

"We had no choice, brother. Oakland PD rolled up before Unser and that weasel told her I attacked him. I'd probably be in cuffs if he didn't show up." Chibs shook his head at the mess before them. "We don't leave her alone and we go find him. Can't be that hard, we have what he wants."

"I want Happy with her." Tig snapped, his eyes locked on Juice.

"No," Jax's objection was surprising. "She doesn't know Happ, put Juice with her." Juice was torn, he wanted to be out looking for Keith but he knew Amelia needed him, not only that, she wanted him too. "She's already asking for him, let him take her back and stay with her. He's kept her safe till now, Tig."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He sneered. "That I caused this?"

"All right," Chibs shouted and slithered between the three of them as they tensed and squared for the seemingly inevitable fight. "Tiggy, brother, let Juice stay with her. We can handle that shite after she's safe, aye?"

"Let's just go," already on his way to his bike Tig needed someone to destroy. "See if you can find him," he instructed Juice. "Credit cards and shit, I want him."

Jax gave Juice a look. "Just do it, we'll deal with everything else when everyone's settled down. "You and Meels too."


	15. Chapter 15

Keith had been taken to Oakland's station, he wasn't arrested though, the officer tried to get a statement or have him file charges against Chibs but he refused and was sent on his way. The first place he went was the hardware store then back to his hotel. Just as much as Tig was losing his already weak composure, the thin mask of normalcy Keith worse was cracking. He wanted Amelia, for no other reason than because they were trying to keep her from him. Satisfied that he had everything he needed Keith slipped in his rental and headed back into Charming. He was getting his girl, he had no doubt in his mind.

* * *

><p>"You look great," Juice said as he sneaked in her room. Amelia was sitting up just waiting for someone to come in and get her. She wasn't leaving the room alone, she was shaken to say the least. "Really, you do."<p>

"I look like a raccoon, right?"

"Well, a little bit."

"Take me home, please. I just want to shower and get something to eat." Hooking his arm under hers he walked with her down the hallway. "Are you going with my dad?"

"No, I'm with you tonight."

"Really?" She couldn't hide her excitement, she needed some time with Juice, he made everything better. "Slumber party? You can braid my hair and we'll watch scary movies?"

"It's a date," he winked at her and nodded on down the hallway.

"I'm not a baby," she said to explain her wobbly steps. "The break throws me off balance."

"I don't think you're a baby, far from it." Rubbing the tip of his nose against her ear, he smiled a little seeing Jax and Tig still talking in the parking lot. He was filled with some kind of smug strength. Juice wasn't going to be shoved off so easily. "You're a tough bitch actually."

"Oh yeah?" She eyed him, a smile on her lips. "Must be the Trager blood."

"Must be," he mused. "Tara said you're good to go?"

"Yeah, she just wanted me to calm down a little bit. I'm good now." She groaned as they stepped outside, Tig pacing toward them quickly. "I thought he left?"

"He was supposed to."

"Oh baby, look at you." His hands ghosted over her nose as he looked at her injury, his expression showing her nothing but how terrible she looked. "We're going to find him, I swear."

"Find him?" Instantly she panicked again, her eyes darting between Tig and Juice. "I thought you had him? Chibs had him when we left!"

"Hey now," Juice tightened his grip on her and looked her straight in the eye. "Oakland PD came around, he used them to give Chibs the slip. It's okay, you're fine, I promise."

Tig, for one quick second, felt himself soften as he watched the way they spoke to each other. The look in her eyes as she stared at Juice was one Tig wasn't sure he'd ever seen. "I'll find him." Tig said quickly. "Get her back and do your techno, nerd shit." His words were coarse and Amelia scowled at her father.

"Be nice."

"When his hands are off you, maybe, but I don't like this," his waggled his finger at them. "Just keep her in one piece." Tig gingerly kissed Amelia's forehead but his cold stare was still on Juice. He didn't know why he hated it so much, Juice wasn't a bad guy maybe soft and a bit of a goof in the guys' eyes but even Tig could admit he was better than anyone else she'd been involved with.

* * *

><p>While Amelia showered, Juice did what he did best and traced Keith from Denver to California and right to a shitty little motel outside town. That was, sadly, where the trail ended but it was more than enough to get the boys on their way.<p>

"Yeah, I'm going to keep running his cards to see if anything new pops up but right now that's it."

"We're sending Sack over to you, just in case." Jax spoke as he watched Chibs and Tig huddled with one of the Niners Oakland PD contacts. It was the only way they could find out what exactly happened after they left, although they doubted anything the snitch knew would help.

The boys ended their conversation and Jax turned back to see Bobby had joined them and the contact was already leaving which meant he had nothing. "We have guns waiting, let Tig handle this. We need the bodies on this run, Clay wants us all there."

"Go," Tig said quickly. "Clay wants you, fine, I got this shit."

"You really think he can do this himself?" Chibs mumbled to Bobby. "He's coming apart, brother."

That was the issue. Tig always came apart when it came to his daughters; it was a risk for them all to have him off his game. "And next time?" Shaking his head Bobby knew he wouldn't get anywhere but at least he had support in Clay. Maybe he could talk some sense into Tig and get his head straight. "Look, I get it, she's his daughter and I'm all for this guy getting his but this is dangerous for all of us."

"What's going on?" Jax asked, shoving his phone away.

"Clay thinks I should go with the others, cover Opie's spot." Chibs was torn, he wanted to help but the run was important and he knew that. "I don't think he can do this, VP."

"Nah, he can't, but we need those guns on time." Jax stepped away again, he couldn't even get a word out before Clay started.

"Where is my club?"

"On the hunt, Amelia's ex came to town, smashed up her face. Tig's on the warpath, me and Chibs are with him, Juice is with Meels now."

Clay wanted to explode. This girl was nothing but trouble from day one and now he had to watch as half his guys ran to her aid for something he felt was completely her fault. "Find the guy and get back here!" He'd be damned if Tig spun out again like before, it was too bloody the first time for Clay to let it slide again. Jax shook his head, this was mixing up too much heat for his liking.

"Chibs, you go, I'm pulling Sack off Juice's so he can too. How bad can this guy be? I think me and Tig can handle it."

Tig was bouncing, eager to go, he didn't care who came or who didn't as long as he got bloody it was fine by him. "I'm going to kill him, I'll do it myself but I'm tired of waiting. Whoever wants to come, let's go."

With a hard slap to his back Chibs watched Jax and Tig leave and head on their way to the motel Juice said Keith had checked into. It was their first stop and if they were lucky, which they really never were, he'd be there sleeping. A quick kill and Tig could be content and know Amelia was safe.

* * *

><p>When Amelia came down into Juice's living room, her wet hair piled up on top of her head, Keith feel this stomach churn. She was his wife and he had to watch her slink around Juice's, obviously smitten with him. He didn't think he'd get so close but once the skinny blond left Keith knew he had a better shot. Satisfied that he now knew where she was and had a basic idea of the house's layout, Keith clambered back over the fence and left. He had to wait until the sun had set to actually make his move and from what Amelia had told him he was damn sure her dad was already out looking for him. Simply hunkering down right there and watching wasn't an option, he scampered away from the house to wait somewhere else. He couldn't risk them finding him before he got his hands on Amelia again.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Tig was always impatient but even more so now. He danced along the side of the motel, his eyes scanning up and down the long row of rooms for any movement. It wasn't a nice place, there was no computer system or real records being kept which made getting a room number a more personal task. Jax was going to have to smooth talk something out of the young girl behind the counter, not that that ever presented a problem; it just took longer than Juice getting the information for them.

"My sister is really worried; I hate to see her so upset. He just split, he's got a history of, you know," Jax twirled his finger in the air and rolled his eyes. "I promised her I'd make sure he was okay."

"I'm really not supposed to."

Jax leaned on the counter and sucking in his bottom lip, he smirked. "Haven't you ever been in love?" The girl nodded, her cheeks flushing under his gaze. "I just want to give her peace of mind, she loves him and she's really worried."

"Keith, you said?" The girl asked, she tried to be coy but her obvious attempts to flirt were clumsy and utterly adorable. "Yeah, I have a Keith Albrecht in nine. You said he's crazy?"

"Very." He nodded, his eyes a little wider to drive the point home. "But you don't have to worry, he's only dangerous to himself." Jax clicked his tongue and shot her a wink on his way out. "Thanks, darlin'."

Jax jogged down the gravel parking lot, a thick layer of dust darkening his sneakers with every step. "Nine," he pointed to the opposite row of rooms. "No cowboy shit, I mean it."

With a petulant sigh Tig pulled his gun as they stalked toward the room. The door was unlocked, not a good sign. Jax slid it open, standing back from the doorway but had his gun drawn, as Tig moved, gun first, into the room. "Nothing," he muttered under his breath before checking the bathroom.

"Goddamn." Jax's arms fell to his side as his eyes landed on the wall across from the bed and focused, it was a massive, crudely thrown together collage of Amelia.

"What is this shit?" Joining him in disgust Tig inspected every photo. They had to be from Denver, most anyway, but there were some of her as a child, which added a new level of worry. Any other faces featured were scratched out; in some Amelia had obvious bruises that we're still healing. Things became very clear to Tig in that moment. "How long did you know?"

"She never told me, brother. We talked a lot, I tried to help her get out but she never told me he touched her."

In a fit of blind rage, Tig began ripping the photos down and tearing them apart, he didn't even want to keep the few from childhood, they were tainted now. Howling, he hurled the lamp across the room and moved to the bed with his hunting knife in hand. "Sick. Piece. Of. Shit."

Jax let him work it out, slicing and stabbing at the mattress and pillows. There would be no functioning for Tig if he walked around with that kind of rage coursing in his system. "Brother," he ventured but Tig was oblivious. "Tig!" Jax looked out the door to see the commotion had definitely drawn some attention. "We gotta go before they call the cops." The little counter girl was in the middle of the parking lot, phone in hand, staring at the room unsure of what to do. "Pull your shit together." Jax swiftly left to try and get a handle on the situation. It ended with a lot of smirks, a 'darling' or two and a wad of fifties just for extra security and damages.

* * *

><p>Amelia began to tidy up after their dinner, rinsing dishes and beginning to scrub few pans they'd used to make dinner together. Before the attack she'd learned a lot from Gemma, mostly how to cook, it wasn't gourmet but good, classic comfort food. In Denver she never wanted to so her skills were rusty but she and Juice had done an okay job working together. With the last of the leftovers in his hands, Juice came behind her to pull a container from the cabinet above her head. Just the unexpected creaking of the floor made her jump, she turned and shoved him back with wet soapy hands. The food went flying, Juice stumbled back against the island with a grunt.<p>

"Shit, I'm sorry." She tensed, waiting for some kind of violent reaction but Juice stood still, his hands out.

"It's okay," he hadn't realized she was so jumpy. "My fault, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she turned back and began to furiously scrub the pan she'd used for the potatoes. "I didn't hear you."

Approaching her carefully he stilled her hands. "Why don't you go sit? I'll finish up, okay?"

"No, I got it. I like to clean."

"Amelia, it's fine. Just throw it all in the dishwasher."

"No," she said more forcefully now. "Just let me wash the dishes okay?"

Frustrated, Juice just walked away and sat back at his desk in the den. It was impossibly hard not to feel angry even though he knew her behavior was engrained in her. The scars were so deep she would probably never rid herself of the constant fear, not completely. Juice wondered if the cleaning was something forced upon her or was just simply her way of coping, busying herself. He thought about it as he scanned the same charges on Keith's cards, she only seemed obsessive about it when she was upset. As he dissected her actions more, he realized that maybe it wasn't anger he felt, especially not anger directed toward her. It hurt him to see her so scared, especially of him, that was where the bubbling rage came in, he was furious that Keith had ever made her feel like that. They had come so far and clearly the smallest thing, spooking her, would probably send them to the beginning again. Friends, he had to remind himself.

Juice had been staring at a new credit card purchase for a few minutes before he realized it was actually new. "Shit," he called Jax instantly. "Asshole spent fifty bucks at Ace Hardware, not far from the motel actually. You find anything there?"

"Not exactly," he grumbled as Tig finally got back on his bike, sweat dripping off him from the destructive rant he went on. "Nothing useful at least but do me a favor, pull his medical records."

"Why?" Juice was already on it, if Jax was asking he had to have had a very good reason for it. "She met him at some therapy thing she said."

"Yeah but I'm wondering if his issues were more the weirdo obsessive kind rather than like Amelia's depressive anxious kind. Got me?"

"Shit, yeah. Let me call you right back." What Juice read made his stomach turn, his medical record read like a nightmare one that he knew Amelia had lived every day for years. Jax had to know, he had to know everything. "Brother, this is bad." Juice started as soon as Jax answered. "Apparently he checked himself into some hospital years ago and they diagnosed him with Antisocial Personality Disorder. He was in and out of facilities for years until he met Meels, then he stopped seeing his therapist and taking his medication."

"What the fuck is an Antisocial Personality Disorder?" Jax didn't really want to know, but he needed to know what he was running into.

"According to Google, he's pretty much a literal sociopath. Symptoms include lack of empathy for others, disregard for societal rights and wrongs, hostility and violence, and intense egocentrism among other equally disturbing shit." Juice shuddered as he read it aloud to Jax. "There's no way she knew this, tell me she didn't know this when she married him."

Jax was actually scared by the description Juice gave him. They dealt with incredibly violent men on a daily basis but they wanted something and they all had lines that they wouldn't cross but Keith didn't have a line and all he wanted was her. It all made so much sense. "She's not an idiot. She told me he had issues from childhood abuse, anxiety and shit. He probably used that to butter her up, goddamn bleeding heart since the day she was born."

"Sounds like most chicks," Juice shut his computer.

"Go talk to her, see if she can shed any light."

Juice was already going to do that, he had so much more swirling in his head now. What he thought was bad was unimaginably worse. He hopped up the two steps leading from the den and called out for her. He found her in tears, neurotically wiping the countertops. "Amelia, hey, it's okay."

"It's not," she said with her eyes fixed on the counter. "Did they find him?"

"Not yet, but we got a good lead." He took her hands, pruned from the cleaning, and led her into the living room. "When you met him, what did he say he was in therapy for?"

The question threw her, Amelia scowled as she thought back. "Depression, pretty standard I guess, we bonded over parental issues."

"Okay, I was just wondering."

"You're lying." She said sadly. "You're not a liar; you're really shitty at it. What happened?"

"I pulled his records," she asked and he wasn't going to lie. "He's not depressed Meels. He's got some personality disorder, he's fucked up."

"Yeah, I know," she gestured to her face and tried not to cry. Anyone who spent as much time with therapist and researching their own issues had heard of personality disorders, it was like a punch in the gut. "I used to tell myself that he loved me," her voice cracked. Replaying some of their most recent encounters, she nodded. "I guess it makes sense, he never seemed anxious or anything."

"Do you want to read his file?"

"No."

"All right." They sat in silence on the couch, everything felt awkward and different. Juice hated it.

Amelia had left the living room window open and the breeze swayed the blinds just enough for Keith to catch a few glances of them together on the couch. He could see she was tense, a deep frown on her face as he listened.

"Look, I know this sucks." Juice shook his head, "Actually I don't know. I have no idea what you're thinking but I just, I need you to know I'm not some whack job like him. I won't hurt you."

Amelia forced a terribly fake smile and nodded. "Yeah, it's not just him that made me like this."

"You have to trust me." She laughed at that, it was a dark, sad kind of chuckle. "Amelia, I'm serious."

"Look, when this is done, I just mean… I really appreciate this. We can't do anything though, we're just friends." It was so easy to relax around him, to give in to the sweet inklings she had filling her but the kitchen episode brought Amelia's reality crashing down around her. It wasn't a matter of feelings, it was a matter of everything else. He was clearly wanting more than she could ever give him or anyone.

"I know we are," he knew this was going to happen. One little thing sent her running. "Am I pushing you? I'm not trying to push you."

"No, well, kind of." Amelia put her hands up, there was too much going on to talk about this. She didn't even know why she started the conversation. "We can't discuss this right now, there's a psycho coming after we are we're having some little chat about our non-relationship."

The smallest mention of something going on between them set Keith off. He'd already drenched the siding in gasoline knowing a fire would send them both out of the house rather than just Juice. Keith struck a match and tossed it back as he moved toward the front. He watched the flames catch while he began whaling on Juice's bike with the sledgehammer he'd purchased just a few hours before.


	17. Chapter 17

"Jesus Christ!" Amelia shrieked at the sound of crunching steel and shattering glass. She scampered over to Juice and gripped him tight. "He's here, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I brought him here, JC."

"Hey," Juice started just as Keith's rage filled shouting hit their ears. "It's okay. This isn't your fault. Just don't move from the couch Meels, please." She nodded, even though she didn't believe him in the slightest, and he stood, pressing her against the back of the sofa and pulling his gun from his pants. "What the fuck is that smell?" Moving quickly to the other room Juice could see smoldering flames melting the siding. "Goddamn it, fucking psycho!" He jumped over the burning grass outside the door to try to put it out before it burned through and grew out of control.

"JC," Amelia shouted and jumped up as Keith struck the bike again. Her throat closed as she saw Juice putting out the growing flames with the garden hose. Keith had really lost it this time. "I have to call my dad," she said with a blank look on her face. He nodded, backup was necessary, and crept through the yard along the side of the house. Holding her phone with her shoulder Amelia listened to the ringing as she searched for some kind of weapon to defend herself. As scared as she was there was a new, visceral reaction bubbling in her stomach, she was tired of all the fear.

As Keith saw Juice step out from the cover of the house he began shouting at the top of his lungs, "She's my girl". At this rate, the cops would be there in just a few minutes, that wasn't debatable. Juice already had good reason to shoot this guy dead, all he needed was a witness to prove it was self-defense. "I want her back."

"She doesn't belong to anyone," Juice snapped. "And she's not going anywhere with you." He didn't care to try and talk Keith down, it was only ending one way and that was with one of them dead. "You should have gone home like I told you to the first time." With a side-glance, Juice cursorily inspected his bike, it physically hurt him to see the headlight was shattered, handlebars bent and body smashed, even the SOA artwork was unrecognizable. "What do you think you're going to do?" Juice asked, dripping with the confidence SAMCRO instilled in him. "A sledgehammer won't protect you from a bullet."

"You won't shoot me." Keith sneered, where Juice had rightful confidence, Keith had a boldness only madness could provide.

"Try me."

Slowly his lips began to twitch, a smug smile forming. "You must know how she feels about violence; if you want her you won't hurt me."

"I will and Meely won't care," he spat. "Do you really think that woman gives two shits about you? The crazy asshole who beats her half to death? She'll be happy to see you in a shallow grave and I'll be happy to put you there."

Just as he opened his mouth to speak, Amelia poked her head out the front door with a large kitchen knife in her hand. There was one day when she loved Keith with every part of her but she knew now that he never actually felt anything for her other than the need to own and control. She was so sure she knew what kind of person he was and there he was swinging a sledgehammer while being held at gunpoint. How could she have been so wrong?

"Keith, stop," it was barely a whisper but it calmed him the moment he heard her. "Please, just stop."

The cruel, evil smile fell from his lips as he looked at her, it wouldn't help him win her over. "I'm doing this for you, Amelia." The sledgehammer slipped from his fingers as she took careful steps closer to him. "Can't you see how much I love you?" He spread his arms out to display what he claimed to have done for love. It was this act, with less violence, that had roped her in so many times, but she could see the darkness in him now. It was such a stark contrast compared to what she felt from Juice. All these realizations about Keith pushed her away from not only him but Juice as well. She trusted him once and look how he had fooled her, what made Juice any different?

"I do," as she passed Juice, his gun still raised, she felt her body weaken. She was scared to trust him but she wanted to, more than anything and in that situation she had to. "I'm sorry I hurt you, it's okay though, I see it now." Glancing back Amelia told Juice, her words mouthed rather than spoken, to put his gun down. He faltered but could see the conviction in her eyes. He lowered it but kept his eyes on Keith ready to aim again in an instant.

Amelia was only just beginning to see Keith for who he really was but he knew her better than anyone ever had. She was playing him, he knew it and it drove him absolutely wild. "Why did you leave me?" Keith asked as Jax and Tig raced down the street, the rumble of the bikes didn't break anyone's stare.

"I was confused," as she reached out to take his hand, Keith yanked her wrist. Spinning her, he held her tight against him and bent her arm at the elbow, pushing the knife she held in her hand to her throat.

"Let her go." Juice warned with his gun up and aimed again. Unlike in Oakland, this time around he didn't have the upper hand.

Jax and Tig didn't wait to dismount before pulling their guns and training them directly between Keith's eyes. With one arm around her stomach and the other holding her hand and the knife Keith's eyes moved from Juice to Tig with an eerie smile. "Who's gonna shoot?" He asked, flinching around to spook them from daring to take a shot.

"I will." Tig pulled the trigger, the bullet tore through Keith's shoulder. He didn't trust taking a closer aim with Amelia in the firing line but it weakened him considerably.

Howling, Keith pushed Amelia away and using his good arm reached back to pull his own hidden gun from his pants. He fired at Tig while, with one swift move, Juice yanked Amelia toward him and shot in Keith's direction without really aiming. Luckily, he had managed to hit Keith in the chest while Tig had taken a bullet to the gut. Instantly, Keith crumbled to his knees, stunned, as blood poured from his chest onto the ground.

"Dad!" Amelia pulled away from Juice and ran to Tig as he leaned over his handlebars, a hand pressed against his stomach. "Dad, shit, I'm sorry." She tried to help him keep pressure but she was shaking and barely able to keep her composure. No one cared as Keith fell flat to the ground, dead, no one even noticed. Jax was trying to help Tig off his bike while Juice held Amelia back, her hysteria wasn't helping anyone, the standoff ended better than they feared it would but worse than they hoped. "What did I do?" She asked, her hands stained red from the few moments she had been trying unsuccessfully to help Tig. Lights, sirens and the smell of gunpowder overwhelmed them all as the ambulance and Unser arrived, just late enough to have missed everything, as per usual. The Chief looked at each one of them with sorrow in his eyes, it was a mess he didn't want to have to suss out.


	18. Chapter 18

"I need to get a statement." Unser said sympathetically as he and Jax spoke in hushed tones, huddled in the corner of the waiting room. The rest of the club came in one by one when news of Tig's injury got around, Chibs sat a few seats down from Juice and Amelia while the rest paced anxiously around the room. "We all know what happened, got two neighbors who agreed to give statements, she's not in any trouble."

"I know," Jax groaned and ran his fingers through his hair. It was a damn mess. "Why's it gotta be now if you know? She's upset, she didn't shoot anybody but she thinks this whole thing is on her head." Glancing back, he saw Amelia huddled up, elbows on her knees, crying with Juice's arm around her. "Can you just give her some time, at least until Tig's stable?"

"It doesn't look like you're her handler anymore," Unser said slipping his pen away and nodding toward Juice as he rhythmically rubbed her back and tried to soothe her. "Maybe I should run it by him instead?"

Jax nodded, for the first time he could see how well they interacted with each other as Amelia leaned over and buried her head in Juice's chest. "You know what, if he makes her happy I don't give a shit but for now, you go through me. I just want this to be over with as little drama as possible."

Things had been smooth, considering what had happened, until a furious Clay marched into the hospital. His cold stare was on Amelia in an instant, Gemma's expression matched his as she stood firmly behind her man.

"Don't even start," Jax intercepted Clay before he could tear into anyone and everyone in his path. "You either, Ma. The guy's dead. Tig should be fine, just has a long recovery ahead of him."

"Goddamn it!" It was as if the news that his best friend was going to live wasn't what he didn't want to hear. Clay slapped his hand to his face and turned his back to Jax and Unser. "She brought this on. I knew it, the moment I saw her, I knew she'd bring more shit down on the club."

Juice was trying to keep her distracted from Clay's angry and loud words but Amelia seemed to be listening specifically for someone to blame her, she already blamed herself. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't want this, I never thought he'd do this."

"This isn't your fault," Juice tried to hush her but it did nothing. "Maybe we should get you to the station, you can give Unser your statement." And it would get her away from Clay, Juice's main objective at the moment.

"No, I want to see him first. I can't leave until I see him." Staunchly she shook her head. "Clay's right, I led him here." Amelia gasped, covering her face in her hands. "You killed him, you had to do it."

"I wanted to." Juice said softly, still trying to put her at ease. "After all he did to you, I really wanted to, Tig and Jax did too. Meels, he's a piece of shit who got what he deserved."

"But it's on you, his death is on you." She rested her forehead on his shoulder. "What if you get arrested? Murder, JC, that's murder."

"Self-defense," Unser corrected as he stood over them. Juice and Amelia jumped; they hadn't noticed him join them. "He won't be arrested, Amelia. He did a good thing." With a fatherly way about him Unser gave Juice a hard pat on the shoulder. "You did good, kid."

The surgeon came out, Tara following close behind, and called Amelia over. She barely heard anything he'd said, she really tried to focus but there was too much clouding her mind to catch any more than the that he'd he live. Juice thanked the doctor as she silently stared, a blank look on her face, and Tara relayed the prognosis to Jax and Clay.

"I couldn't perform the surgery but I was able to assist. He'll be fine, we did have to remove a small portion of his lower intestine but after his recovery Tig'll be, well, he'll be Tig again."

Clay's shoulders dropped as the tension that had been building since getting wind of the shootout finally left him. He and Gemma reverently celebrated together but their minds were in overdrive already. This girl was trouble and they needed her gone. With a heavy sigh, Jax hugged Tara and whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course," her eyes fell on Amelia across the room. "What's going on with that?"

Jax shook his head. "Right now, I need Juice to handle her while I keep an eye on Clay."

"What's that mean?" Concern colored her face, Tara never trusted Clay but when Jax expressed any issue she became overwhelmed with worry.

With a simple shrug he gave her a tight smile. "Nothing. He's never been in Amelia's fan club and honestly, my mom hasn't either. I just don't want their shit to affect her, at all. She's real sensitive to moods and that shit."

Even sensing their displeasure made Tara uneasy, she couldn't imagine how Amelia would react to it. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything else."

Their lips brushed as they whispered a few words and Tara was then off and back to work. Jax watched as Amelia, looking just barely relieved, bummed a cigarette from Juice and headed toward the door.

"Meely?" Jax reached out to grab her but she spun around before he could. "Hey," he put his hands up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." She forced a smile. "I just need a minute to myself."

She stepped out, her spot across from Jax filled by Juice. "She said she's alright."

"She's a liar," Juice chuckled sadly. "I think she feels safer now that he's dead but what happened, that's a whole new load of shit to fuck with her head." He could feel her anxiety, the ease they had between them was gone and she was twitchy with paranoia. "Keeps saying she did it, that she shouldn't have come back."

"You should keep an eye," Jax looked toward the double doors she'd passed through. "She might not be in danger of being hurt by that asshole but I don't want her to hurt herself or skip out. She can't be on her own, she's gotta get right."

"Yeah, she does. I won't let her out of my sight, brother." The two hugged roughly, their hands slapping each other's leather loudly, before Juice followed her out. It was a few minutes, barely five, since she'd left but she was like a completely different person when Juice joined her outside. "I heard they're going to coat your dad's intestine in Lucite and let him keep it." Only her eyes moved to look at him, her face cold, clearly she wasn't amused. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Flicking the cigarette butt into the street Amelia forced a smile. "He'll be good, right?"

"He'll be great, he's Tig."

"I need you to take me home then."

"You gotta talk to Unser, Meels. I know you're tired, it's been a long, shitty night for everyone but it'll only get worse if you don't."

"I'm not tired, I'm leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Look what I did," Amelia looked through the double door to see the club gathered, faces drawn, and shook her head. "I should never have come back."

"No one wants you to leave," Juice grabbed her wrist. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't even know you." Amelia yanked herself free from his weak grasp. "Charming is bad for me."

"Please don't go, Meels. If not because of me or anyone else, for yourself and your dad. He'll go crazy if you leave before he's even up from surgery. He got shot protecting you and you're just going to run?" It was cruel to guilt her but Juice knew it was the only thing that would keep her local for at least the night. "Talk to Unser and I'll take you home to get some rest, you can come back in the morning and tell your dad to his face you're leaving."

* * *

><p>Juice, despite the general consensus, was not a moron. Although, part of Amelia asking him to go after finishing with Unser was for her own piece of mind, he wouldn't just leave her there alone even if Keith was dead. "I'm sorry, I'm not going. You can be as mad as you want."<p>

"I can protect myself."

"Not from yourself."

Her cheeks flushed and she touched her scars. "I shouldn't have told you that." Amelia knew he hadn't said it to her hurt so she plopped down on the bed. "Fine, stay, but not in here." All he wanted to do was kiss her but she was so closed down Juice knew she'd probably hurt him if he tried to touch her.

"I'm not a psycho like him, Meels. I'm not going to hurt you." He took his spare gun, Charming PD now had two from his personal collection, and placed it on the nightstand.

"Not scared I'll off myself?"

"Just because you don't trust me, doesn't mean I don't trust you," he walked into the hall and settled against the door for a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

"Shit!" Juice fell back onto the floor, his skull thumping against the hardwood as Amelia swung open the bedroom door.

Sliding back in her slippers she stifled a laugh and watched as he stared up at her, a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were there."

"I was there all night and you need to stop apologizing for shit that isn't your fault." Popping up like some martial arts expert he grinned and extended his arms out to the hallway. "Your dad's up, Chibs called to let me know. He's really worried about you, we should go."

Amelia slammed the door in his face to quickly changed, she had to see him and try to explain why she felt she needed to leave. "You better get ready if you're not now, I'm not waiting, JC."

He grinned when she said it; it was a sign of her softening toward him. There was nothing she could do to confuse poor Juice anymore than he already had and she wasn't even trying. "I'm ready," he laughed as he listened to her hurrying around the room. "I'm always ready."

* * *

><p>When Amelia flew into Tig's room Clay was leaning in the corner and the two of them were speaking low. She didn't catch anything in her haste to see her father but Juice did. He looked suspiciously at Clay and nodded his greeting. "I'm gonna grab a coffee, you want to come?" It was as polite and reverent as it could be but Clay still hated it.<p>

"Yeah, why don't you guys let us talk?" Tig asked with less grace than Juice, both men nodded and did as they were asked, although Clay was pissed at the interruption.

"Dad, I am so sorry," Amelia buried her face in his shoulder. "This is totally my fault, I led him here."

Tig chuckled, a low groan coming after each little laugh. "Remind me to buy Juice a beer, he did a good job." Tig reached up and touched Amelia's hair. "This isn't on you. That guy was a goddamn lunatic and I'm glad it was me and not you."

Amelia shook her head, it was that kind of talk that she hated more than anything. "I'm leaving."

"No." Tig tried to sit up but the instant shock of pain from his abdomen sent him right back down. "Meels, don't go. You can't keep running from shit."

Drawing her head back from him, she pulled a face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You said you wanted to come home, fix shit with everyone and have a life here but you're skipping out, again. All we want is the best for you maybe if you listened and stayed last time none of us would be in this mess."

He spoke passionately and Amelia could see it hurt and weakened him but he didn't let up. "Jesus, Dad."

"What? Am I being an asshole? Good, maybe that's what you need. You don't stay now, not even the ones that know about last time will welcome you if you come back again and you will, we both know that."

Sitting back Amelia tensed, her hands folded in her lap as she thought over what he said. "Yeah, well I don't think there's much I can do to recover from this. I almost got you killed and Juice's bike is practically destroyed."

"His bike was a piece of shit anyway and I'm fine, needed a few weeks off. It'll be a nice vacation." Tig smiled trying to ease the awkward anger between them. Amelia didn't respond to it well and right then he'd do anything to keep her around. The more comfortable she got the better she'd respond to such harsh criticism but until then, he had to be gentle. "Besides I'll need someone to take care of me, cook and clean."

Amelia laughed and shook her head, it sounded like their life before the rape. "Oh yeah? And what about Whiskers on your fridge? Can't she help?" The sudden shift in him was palpable. Amelia swallowed, suddenly afraid as he shook his head with a dark look. "Sorry."

"She wasn't just some croweater, Meels." When she opened her mouth to speak again Tig simply shook his head and ended the conversation there. "You're staying, that's it."

"I'll stay till you're back on your feet, then we'll talk again." That was enough and Tig would milk it for as long as he could. "Daddy, can I trust Juice? As a friend?"

Tig wanted to scream and shout and tell her no but he knew she could and if Amelia needed something, it was a friend. "You can but Meels," she cut him off.

"Trust me, I'm not ready for anything more. Having to tell him everything and opening up again, I can't do that."

Lying back and relaxing Tig smiled as he tapped the pain medication pump. "Good girl."

"Get some rest," she kissed his cheek and walked out of the room feeling better but also worse than when she had arrived. Amelia watched as Juice jogged away from Clay and Gemma with a smart-alecky smirk on his lips. "Hi."

"Airport or train station?" He asked, pulling her keys out of his pocket. "Let me guess, your highness only travels on her own personal jet?"

"I'm staying," Amelia smiled a little. "I came to fix things and that's what I'm going to do."

Juice couldn't hide his glee, he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. "Good, that's good."

"Friends, right?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

* * *

><p>"She's staying," Tig said blindly as Clay and Gemma came back in the room. His eyes were shut but they still hid their shared look of annoyance. "I'll be laid up for a while and she said she'd look after me. I know what she did but I'm asking you guys to look after her when I can't."<p>

With a sweet smile Gemma leaned over him, smoothing his hair back. "Of course we will. You don't have to worry about her."

"Is she stable?" Clay asked with less kindness in his voice than his wife did. "After last time, with the, you know." He made a cruel gesture with his finger against his wrist. "I just want to know what to look out for."

Gemma shot Clay a warning look. "I think Juice has her covered, Tiggy. He'll watch over her." Playing babysitter to the little drama queen was not what she wanted to do. "You know he's a good one, you can trust him."

"No, I think we should." Clay was quick to offer their services. "She doesn't need him. Amelia needs someone who isn't some little heartsick puppy."

"Thanks," Tig felt himself growing sleepier. "I trust him but, it's Juice. I think she needs to talk to someone, Gem can you try to get her to a doc?"

Had his eyes not been locked on hers, Gemma would have looked to Clay for guidance but it wasn't an option. "Of course. I should have done a better job last time. I'll make up for it this time around."

"You need some rest, brother." Clay was itching to get out, it was time to set up. "I'll leave the prospect here if you need anything."

"Thanks, I feel a lot better knowing you two are looking out for her."

* * *

><p>"Why the hell can't be she like his other two? Insane but far away, they only come by for cash, not love and attention." Clay whispered as they hurried out of the hospital.<p>

Gemma, while not fond of Amelia, had certainly at one time loved her. The Fawn and Dawn comparison would be hurtful but Clay was clearly in that mindset. "What are you planning?"

Remaining silent until they were outside, Clay turned to her and gripped her shoulders tight. "I can't have her twisting my crew up. She's trouble and now it's not just Jax and Tig, she's roping Juice up now and I can see Chibs getting involved now that Juice is."

"I don't need reasoning. I just need to know your plan, _our_ plan."

"I'm not going to hurt her." He said calmly with an unsettlingly sweet smile. "We'll let her help with his recoup then just...remind her why she left before. Maybe Charming just isn't a good fit for her, mental state."

* * *

><p>"Here," Amelia held out Tig's Harley keys toward Juice. "While yours is getting worked on, he won't be riding for a while anyway."<p>

"You ask him?" Juice didn't wait, he snatched the keys away from her in excitement. Even a few hours in a car was enough to make him crazy.

She shook her head. "No, he'd say no. So, until I convince him I'm assuming he'd be okay with it, considering."

"Considering?"

"You saved my life, JC, his too probably."

"What are friends for, right?"

"I'm sorry," she intertwined her fingers with his wishing she could fast forward through her issues.

"It's all good. I'll be whatever you need, princess; a friend, jester, knight in shining armor, you name it."

Amelia nodded and pecked him on the lips, fleeting, but the feel of her on him his lingered as she turned and walked away. He wasn't lying, he'd take and give anything he could to be with her, in any capacity. There wasn't a woman like her in Charming, or anywhere, a little waiting wouldn't kill him. Spinning the keys on his finger Juice laughed as he glanced at Tig's bike,

"I'll see you later, Meels."

"You will, JC."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger ending! Hope you all enjoyed Amelia's little introductory story and seeing another side of sweet Juicy. I've decided, for my own sanity, to merge Amelia's sequel with my newest, broader story, What I Love Most. It'll feature both Amelia and Mae equally with much more club involvement. Hope you follow over there and enjoy the ride. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites they are so very appreciated. xoxo Love you guys, couldn't do it without you!<strong>


End file.
